Of distant dark places
by Lauranio
Summary: Peter jamás tendrá un deja vu pero siempre echará de menos a dos madres y odiará a dos padres. ¿Y Olivia? Olivia es otra historia. / Peter/Olivia, post 2x23 .
1. Capítulo 1

Y otro regalo de cumpleaños, esta vez para _Dubhesigrid_ que me llevaba pidiendo durante meses que escribiera otra historia larga sobre Fringe y decidí esperarme al final de la segunda temporada para hacerlo. Ni idea de cuánto me acabará ocupando esta locura, jefa, sólo espero que la disfrutes durante el duro verano que nos espera hasta que empiece la tercera temporada de Fringe. Señor, POR QUÉ NO ES SEPTIEMBRE YA.

_Disclaimer:_ nada me pertenece, todo esto es obra y milagro de la gran mente de JJ Abrams, su séquito de guionistas y la cadena FOX.

* * *

**Título: **Of Distant Dark Places  
**Fandom: **Fringe  
**Personajes:** Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham, Olivia "Altivia" Dunham, Walter Bishop y demás personajes de la serie  
**Pareja: **Peter/Olivia  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Sumario:** _"Peter jamás tendrá un deja vu pero siempre echará de menos a dos madres y odiará a dos padres"_  
**Advertencias:** spoilers 2x23

**OF DISTANT DARK PLACES**

"_You look after each other"_

(Philip Broyles a Peter Bishop y Olivia Dunham, Fringe 2x03)

**Capítulo 1**

"_Maybe she's nothing like you at all"_

(Peter Bishop a Olivia –Altivia– Dunham, Fringe 2x23)

El día que su madre murió, Peter abandonó su casa con la intención de no volver a pisarla. Tiró por tierra toda su educación, cursos enteros llenos de matrículas de honor, y aprendió de cualquiera que tuviera algo de provecho que enseñarle. Desde entonces, cada parada en el camino no fue más que una excusa (a veces de seis meses, a veces ni siquiera de eso) de la que pronto se cansaba. Recorrió cada estado que se le puso delante y cuando América se le quedó pequeña empezó con el resto del mundo.

Años después descubrió que el accidente de coche que mató a Elizabeth Bishop no fue más que un suicidio enmascarado por un padre preocupado por protegerle. Un poco más tarde descubrió que esa no era más que otra mentira de una larga lista de la que todavía no conoce ni la mitad.

Cuando creces en un universo pero perteneces a otro, aprendes a vivir con esa sensación constante de que en cualquier momento te partirán por la mitad y se pegarán por el trozo más grande. Peter jamás tendrá un deja vu pero siempre echará de menos a dos madres y odiará a dos padres.

¿Y Olivia?

Olivia es otra historia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Olivia siempre le ha tenido miedo a la oscuridad.

Nunca supo por qué y siempre prefirió no planteárselo, ya cargaba con demasiados traumas de la infancia sobre sus hombros como para encima ponerle nombre y fecha a otro más.

Prefirió pensar que todo fue culpa de alguna película como _El Resplandor_ antes de aventurarse a descubrir si los ruidos que escuchaba debajo de su cama eran reales.

A veces se despertaba en mitad de la noche, después de pesadillas a las que más tarde llamaría recuerdos, con las sábanas pegajosas por el sudor y un grito atascado en la garganta.

Su respiración alcanzaba un ritmo frenético si no encendía la luz. A veces ni siquiera eso bastaba y terminaba recorriendo de puntillas el pasillo que le separaba de la habitación de Rachel. Prefería llevarse un par de codazos en las costillas y compartir medio metro mal medido de colchón antes que quedarse sola en su cuarto. Era mejor una hermana pequeña que acaparaba todas las mantas que temblar bajo las suyas.

Cuando se graduó en la academia, Olivia no descansó hasta dejar a aquella niña asustadiza detrás y aprendió que era más práctico dormir con una pistola debajo de la almohada en lugar de con una lámpara encendida durante toda la noche.

(volvió a encenderla cuando descubrió que los monstruos eran reales y le costó meses volver a apagarla)

Ahora, encerrada en un universo al que no pertenece, ha visto como sus últimas esperanzas de salir de allí se apagaban junto a la luz de la celda mientras Walternate observaba con morbosa satisfacción como sus gritos se estrellaban contra el cristal insonorizado. La oscuridad vuelve a engullirla y, aunque sabe que nada se oculta entre las sombras, no puede evitar pegar la espalda a la pared y abrazarse las rodillas, como aquella pequeña de Jacksonville que fue una vez y ya no lo recordaba, temblando de arriba abajo mientras se pregunta qué les habrá pasado a sus amigos. Si Bell ha conseguido salvarles a tiempo, si les han capturado, si estarán bien.

No quiere ni imaginarse al pobre Walter encerrado en una celda hermética, solo e indefenso, y mucho menos después de pasarse diecisiete años en Saint Claire, encogido sobre sí mismo en un rincón mientras espera a que esa lámpara que adorna el techo ahuyente sus demonios.

No puede soportar la idea de que Walternate tenga en su poder a Peter y vaya a sacrificarle en favor de una venganza contra un mundo alternativo servida en plato frío. No puede soportar la idea de que Peter esté en peligro, esa desgarradora sensación de ahogarse con su propio aire cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrarle.

Le llevó demasiado tiempo comprender que tenía pánico a perderle. Ahora que finalmente lo ha entendido no dejará que vuelva a pasar.

"_Si te atreves a tocarle te mataré, maldito hijo de puta"_

Sus ojos no consiguen acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Ni siquiera la rabia puede vencer su miedo, que amenaza con devorarla desde dentro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La impaciencia por verla de nuevo es casi una presencia física que ocupa más espacio que él, por eso Peter lleva toda la mañana buscando cualquier entretenimiento, desde organizar los tubos de ensayo por tamaños hasta plantearse volver a tocar el piano, cualquier cosa que le distraiga lo suficiente como para no pensar más de la cuenta en el hecho de que Olivia no ha puesto un pie en el laboratorio desde ayer por la noche.

El maldito problema es que no ha servido de nada.

Ni siquiera se ha molestado en telefonearle, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que desde que trabajan juntos, la mujer ha desarrollado la maravillosa costumbre de despertarle en plena madrugada con las novedades del desafío a la ciencia de la semana. Vale que Peter tampoco esperara un mensaje de texto pasteloso en la bandeja de entrada de su móvil; al fin y al cabo es Olivia Dunham de la que estamos hablando y la sobredosis de azúcar es algo que no combina con su placa. Pero al menos se esperaba un mísero intento de comunicación puesto que la penúltima vez que compartieron espacio físico su boca terminó sobre la suya. Puede sonar quisquilloso pero cree que _eso_ debería darle todo el derecho del mundo para compartir un café con ella fuera del horario laboral y hablar del tema.

Pero las horas pasan y Olivia sigue sin aparecer.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Walter ha intentado acercarse a él al menos una docena de veces en las últimas dos horas. Se servía de cualquier excusa que tuviera a mano, desde el interés científico que podía suscitar una mezcla entre cloruro sódico y un extraño líquido azul al que Peter no sabe identificar (y prefiere mantenerse en la feliz ignorancia, muchas gracias), hasta un repentino entusiasmo por distribuir todos los muebles de la casa en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, para lo cual, obviamente, necesitaba saber su opinión. No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara Walter, porque cada conversación que iniciaba, Peter se encargaba de ponerle fin a base de monosílabos que no le dejaban lugar a muchas opciones, sólo la de volver a su rincón del laboratorio con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos.

Astrid le censuraba con la mirada cada vez que eso pasaba, pero Peter no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, no cuando ni siquiera podía distinguir a qué infancia pertenecía cada recuerdo.

Tener a Olivia lejos y a Walter cerca, con todos esos pecados sin condenar sobre su espalda, no le ayuda a tranquilizarse. Que Astrid le siga ofreciendo un trozo de tarta cada cinco minutos, desde luego, tampoco.

Ninguna madre debería sufrir el horror de perder un hijo. Cuando comprende que Elizabeth Bishop ha tenido que hacerlo dos veces, las paredes del laboratorio comienzan a estrecharse y Peter decide que necesita salir de ahí, _ahora, _antes de asfixiarse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es Rachel la que le abre la puerta, con esa mirada que siempre le invita a ser algo más que amigos, y no puede creerse que la última vez que la vio fue cuando Olivia estuvo ingresada en el hospital, aquella noche a la que Peter recuerda por ser la más larga de toda su vida.

-¡Peter! Hola, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

En realidad no sabe si es un reproche o un simple saludo, en cualquier caso la sonrisa de tipo encantador le sirve para ambos. La acompaña de un sincero _"Sí, lo siento. Me he pasado unas cuantas veces por aquí pero nunca te pillaba en casa"_ que le allana el terreno en menos de cinco segundos. No deja de parecerle curioso el contraste, como Rachel cae sin problemas en cualquiera de sus trucos y con Olivia siempre acaba estampándose contra la muralla Dunham. Si intentas derretirla con los ojos, ella te sostiene la mirada hasta que te escuecen las retinas. Prueba a enseñarle un buen truco de magia con las cartas y ella te ganará con uno mejor y, desde luego, ni se te ocurra emborracharla, porque tiene el doble de aguante al alcohol que tú y terminarás con un coma etílico en el suelo mientras ella brinda a tu salud perfectamente sobria.

-No te preocupes, sé que estáis muy liados. Creo que te he visto más a ti que a mi propia hermana últimamente. Es rara la noche que viene a dormir.

-Sí… estos últimos meses han sido de locos. –Murmura Peter, con el nudo que al principio tenía en el estómago cerrándose ahora sobre su garganta. Le cuesta tragar. -¿Está Olivia aquí? Lleva desaparecida todo el día y no coge el teléfono.

Rachel se hace a un lado en la puerta y le invita a pasar con un golpe de cabeza. Se lleva un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guarde silencio, y le susurra _"Ha estado toda la mañana fuera, trabajando. Pero su jefe la ha mandado de vuelta a casa para que descanse porque tenía unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes… se ha debido coger algún virus o algo porque no es normal que le duela tanto. Ella finge que no pasa nada, claro, para variar, pero ha vomitado por lo menos dos veces desde que ha vuelto…"_ mientras vuelve a cerrar con llave.

Así que han vuelto las migrañas. Qué bien, a la vez que las suyas. Algunas parejas se compran pulseras que combinen entre sí y ellos tienen dolencias físicas a juego como consecuencia de viajes interdimensionales. Qué romántico.

Está a punto de preguntar dónde está Olivia y por qué demonios están hablando como si acabaran de infiltrarse en una base secreta hasta que la escena con la que se estampa le obliga a cerrar la boca.

El móvil de Olivia está olvidado sobre la mesilla del salón, junto a una monstruosa pila de informes que amenaza con caerse por su propio peso, seguramente puesto en silencio y con el buzón de voz lleno de mensajes suyos que han sido completamente ignorados. Con un poco de suerte podría cogerlo a hurtadillas y borrarlos todos sin que se entere, así no sabrá que lleva toda la mañana llamándola como un adolescente despechado.

Es evidente que se ha quedado dormida en el sofá mientras leía, sólo hay que fijarse en las gafas torcidas sobre el puente de su nariz y en la alfombra de hojas que hay desperdigadas por el suelo. El pequeño cuerpo de Ella le sirve de manta, estirada al completo encima de su tía, con la mano izquierda de Olivia enredada en su pelo y la derecha rozando el suelo con los dedos. La escena transmite una paz que Peter no siente desde hace semanas.

Le cuesta volver a la realidad cuando escucha a Rachel llamarle en voz baja.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Te estaba preguntando que si vuestro último caso había sido al estilo Misión Imposible con agentes secretos, infiltraciones a gran escala y todo eso.

-¿Por?

-Por el pelo de Olivia.

Ah, sí, los nuevos miembros del equipo, el señor _este flequillo le da un aire mucho más misterioso a mis ojos_ _verdes_ acompañado de su esposa, la señora _si pensabas que de rubia era sexy espera a verme de pelirroja._

Le sonríe con suavidad mientras murmura _"Sí, digamos que el último caso tuvo mucho de Misión Imposible"_ y ella le pregunta con una preocupación que hace daño _"¿Cómo cuánto de Misión Imposible? Quiero decir, sé que no podéis contar nada porque no os dejan y es confidencial y todo ese rollo que me suelta Olivia cada vez que se lo pregunto, pero… pero estaba tan rara el día que se fue… y le dio a Ella la cruz que le regaló nuestra madre… y me dijo que vendría a cenar y luego no apareció, ni me llamó en dos días… estaba muerta de miedo… pensado que… pensando que…"._

Peter se acerca hasta ella y apoya una mano sobre su hombro, que tiembla bajo sus dedos. Dice _"Ey, Rachel, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Las películas policiacas lo pintan todo peor de lo que es, en serio… Mírame, yo soy un tipo normal y corriente, ¿crees que me metería en un trabajo así si fuera tan peligroso? Nah, yo soy el empollón que averigua cosas en plan CSI y a luego Olivia pilla a los malos armada hasta los dientes acompañada de su equipo de agentes mastodónticos que la protegen de todo. No tienes que preocuparte de nada…" _y cree que no ha sonado más hipócrita en toda su puñetera vida, porque cuando mira a Rachel es como verse reflejado en un espejo. Los mismos ojos que tiene él cuando le obligan a quedarse en el coche, a salvo, mientras Olivia se dedica a esquivar balas sin más protección que su cabezonería por compensar algo que jamás ha sido culpa suya.

(Y mejor no hablar de las películas porque, en este caso, la realidad supera escalofriantemente a la ficción, hasta el punto de que dormir sin pesadillas se ha convertido en un lujo al que todo el equipo echa de menos. Sinceramente, si ahora mismo se le apareciera Freddy Krueger en cualquiera de sus sueños, le daría un abrazo)

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Otro farol. Gana el caballero de la sangre fría.

La mentira merece la pena cuando Rachel parece calmarse en el acto, imagina que esa tarjeta de identificación del FBI que a veces lleva colgada del cuello le debe dar cierta credibilidad. Ahora entiende esa manía que tiene Olivia de cerrar la boca para no preocupar a su familia.

-¿Venías a verla por algo importante? Es que me da pena despertarla, creo que la primera vez que la veo dormir más de dos horas seguidas _en meses._

Peter está a punto de responder _"No, no era nada importante, ya me pasaré más tarde o si eso dile que me llame cuando se despierte"_ hasta que una voz somnolienta se arrastra desde el salón.

-Más le vale que sea importante… porque si no lo es, tengo una pistola y puedo usarla. –Gruñe Olivia mientras se frota los ojos con la mano libre, la que no está enredada entre los rizos de su sobrina, y los dos se giran automáticamente para mirarla.

No importa lo dolida que todavía esté su confianza porque cuando Olivia habla, su estómago va por libre, haciendo piruetas no consentidas por su propietario, siguiendo cualquier pauta que la mujer decida marcar. No comprende cómo es posible que, siendo ella la que carga un pasado militarizado a sus espaldas, es siempre Peter el que, de alguna manera, acaba diciendo _"Sí, señora"._

-Pensaba que tenías un mejor despertar. –Peter ladea una sonrisa mientras se acerca hasta el sofá y Rachel le sigue. Identifica enseguida los informes que hay desperdigados por el suelo. Son los casos relacionados con El Patrón.

Maldita Olivia, para que se tome un día libre tienen que obligarla casi a punta de pistola y ni aún así descansa.

-Y lo tengo… cuando la cabeza no amenaza con estallarme.

Peter se agacha hasta que están a la misma altura, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le importa en absoluto esa enorme raya roja que Olivia pintó en el suelo para protegerse, porque hace unas horas los dos la cruzaron a la vez.

-¿Son más fuertes _que la última vez? _-Le pregunta y es gracioso que tengan que hablar en clave a estas alturas. Es casi mejor, está seguro de que Rachel no podría soportar la verdad ni con terapia. Harían millonarios a muchos psicólogos si por casualidad llegase a la CNN un vídeo con las imágenes que él tiene grabadas en la retina.

Olivia medita durante unos segundos su respuesta, parece algo desorientada.

_Todavía seguirá adormilada,_ piensa Peter y no le da mayor importancia.

-No sabría decirte… supongo que iguales…

Rachel les interrumpe cogiendo a Ella en brazos con cuidado y murmurando un _"Voy a llevarme a la pequeñaja para que podáis hablar tranquilos, ¿puedo meterla en tu cama?"._

-Es toda tuya.

Rachel le revuelve el pelo a su hermana según pasa a su lado y Olivia las observa fijamente desde el sofá. Las mira como miran los hombres a los milagros y, sólo entonces, Peter comprende que cuando Olivia se despidió de su familia para ir a buscarle, no tenía pensado volver.

-Aparte del dolor de cabeza… ¿estás bien?

-Hum, sí, claro, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Estás haciendo ese gesto con la boca que haces cuando estás preocupada. –Dice mientras estira el brazo para alcanzar los documentos desperdigados por el suelo y comienza a clasificarlos en función de caso y fecha. No es agradable volver a ver las fotos relacionadas con aquel el gusano mutante que era admirador de los intestinos ajenos. Cuando levanta la cabeza, los ojos de Olivia le taladran con una mezcla entre la curiosidad y el agradecimiento.

Le dan ganas de decirle _"Pero de qué te sorprendes ahora si tú esto ya lo sabías. Sí, te estudio como si fueras una maldita asignatura, Olivia 101, y no damos tutorías, lo siento mucho. La gente podría considerarlo escalofriante pero yo prefiero creer que tú lo encuentras adorable"._

-No es nada, es sólo que… no sabía _cuánto_ las había echado de menos hasta que he llegado. –Responde, con la vista todavía clavada en su habitación, donde Rachel está arropando a Ella con las sábanas.

Las ganas de besarla tienen vida propia, por eso Peter se acerca hasta el sofá y se inclina sobre ella antes de murmurar _"Siento mucho que pasaras por todo eso por mi culpa"_ contra sus labios.

-Peter… -Una mano en el pecho y un tono que es una advertencia en toda regla le hacen detenerse en seco a escasos milímetros de su boca. Quizás el rechazo sea más duro que nunca porque Peter no esperaba estamparse contra un muro cuando ya creía haberlos derribado todos.

Sinceramente, era de esperar. El plano personal es un territorio que tienes que recorrer de puntillas si no quieres asustar Olivia Dunham, la chica con la piel de adamantio y el corazón de cristal.

Suspira, aparta el flequillo y le deja un beso en la frente.

-Te dejaré descansar… -Murmura mientras se incorpora. –Todavía tienes mala cara.

Rachel llega al salón antes de que él consiga escabullirse por la puerta.

-¿Pero ya te vas, tan pronto? Pensaba que te quedarías a cenar… ¿no te apetece? Puedes llamar a tu padre y decirle que se venga también, si quieres.

Está muy tentado a responder _"Claro, por qué no, ¿a cuál invitamos? ¿Al que creó una puerta interdimensional para raptarme desde otro mundo o el que quiere sacrificarme en un altar que se parece a una nave de Star Trek para destruir otra realidad?" _pero, obviamente, tiene que morderse la lengua.

Señor, serían un éxito en las reuniones familiares.

-Muchas gracias, me encantaría quedarme pero tendrá que ser otro día, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

_Y una de ellas la he estado posponiendo demasiado tiempo._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Está exactamente donde Walter le dijo que estaría.

Peter cruza el cementerio con pies de plomo, las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo para resguardarlas del frío y los latidos descontrolados de su corazón marcando cada segundo que tarda en llegar hasta la tumba. El cúmulo de nubes amenaza con romper a llover en cualquier momento y la alfombra de hojas caídas cruje bajo sus zapatos cuando se detiene, casi al final del camino, al principio del bosque, en el límite entre ambos.

Muy apropiado.

Ha visto cosas extrañas a lo largo de estos dos últimos años, desde manos que salían de la pantalla de tu ordenador para absorberte el cerebro hasta lagartos del tamaño de Godzilla pasearse por las alcantarillas, pero leer su nombre en una tumba antes de estar muerto se lleva la palma.

'_Peter Bishop. 1978 – 1985'_

Bueno, al menos tienen una cosa en común, los dos nacieron el mismo año, no está mal.

Se siente como Tom Sawyer y ni siquiera compararse con una canción de los ochenta parece hacérselo más fácil.

-¿Eso es lo que soy, Walter? ¿Un sustituto?- susurra para sí. -…Si este Peter no se hubiera muerto y simplemente le hubieran fallado las piernas… ¿habrías ido hasta allí sólo para quitarme las mías?

Sabe que no es justo pensar así, al fin y al cabo ese hombre ha cruzado entre los universos dos veces tan sólo para ayudarle, pero sabe que tampoco es justo que para salvarle la vida, Walter tuviera que arrebatársela.

Él sólo necesitó cinco minutos a solas con la otra Olivia para darse cuenta de que no eran ni remotamente parecidas, y no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo tardó Walter en descubrir que un hijo no puede compensar la muerte de otro. ¿Le bastó con mirarle a los ojos para entenderlo o tuvo que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando aquel pequeño del otro mundo pidió bacon para desayunar en una familia de vegetarianos?

No hay flores, encima de la tumba reluce una moneda, una especie de tributo a una infancia que él sólo puede recordar en tercera persona.

Sus manos tiemblan dentro de los bolsillos y apenas puede respirar.

Que Walter cruzara entre los universos para salvarle la vida tiene que contar para algo.

Para qué todavía no lo sabe.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasa la noche en un motel de carretera, lo suficientemente lejos de su casa como para tener la excusa de quedarse allí, y lo suficientemente cerca de Boston como para que el FBI sepa que no ha vuelto a darse a la fuga. Hace una llamada rápida al laboratorio para que Walter lo sepa también.

Olivia no está. Responde Astrid y Peter le pide que se quede con Walter aunque la mujer ya lo diera por hecho.

Walter quiere hablar del tema, lo nota por el ansia que desprende su voz al otro lado de la línea, y él ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para intentarlo. Prueba a seguirle el hilo con algo relacionado con unos aminoácidos y cuando ven que no funciona, se escuchan respirar el uno al otro.

Cuelga cuando el nudo que tiene en la boca del estómago es demasiado y, no está seguro, pero cree haber oído un _"Buenas noches, hijo"_ antes de que se cortara que sólo consigue empeorarlo.

Intenta contactar con Olivia un par de veces, pero después de la tercera llamada sin respuesta decide que el universo ya le ha puteado suficiente por hoy y que si ella quisiera cogerle el teléfono, ya lo habría hecho.

Se pregunta cuánto espacio tendrá que dejarle para que asimile las cosas sin alejarla del todo.

"_¿Teníamos una especie de trato, recuerdas?"_ Le gustaría gruñirle al contestador automático. _"Te dije que sentía que no pertenecía a ningún sitio y tú me respondiste que pertenecía a tu lado. Así que ahora que estoy aquí no es justo que te escondas… porque entonces seré un vagabundo."_

Apenas duerme en toda la noche, dando vueltas sobre el colchón hasta que las sábanas acaban enredadas en sus tobillos. Tiene la paranoica sensación de que cuando abra los ojos Newton estará ahí, oculto entre las sombras, esperando su oportunidad.

Sueña con Olivia y el Empire State.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cobijada contra la falsa seguridad que le da la pared, Olivia se refugia en sus recuerdos esperando encontrar la fuerza que la oscuridad de la celda le quitó hace días.

Mientras se abraza las piernas y entierra la cabeza contra sus rodillas, recuerda la primera vez que su madre la llevó al cine, el enorme bol de palomitas que le taponaba la vista y aquella preciosa cortina de terciopelo rojo que a una Olivia de seis años le pareció la mejor película del mundo. Recuerda que, por una vez, Rachel fue la más fuerte de las dos, sosteniéndola aquella noche de octubre en la que se quedaron huérfanas en un mundo que les quedaba demasiado grande, sin más protección que una cruz colgada del cuello. Recuerda la risa contagiosa de Ella mientras Olivia se dejaba la garganta chillando en una montaña rusa que no parecía tener fin. Recuerda aquella borrachera que se agarró con Charlie, en un bar de mala muerte después de una misión especialmente suicida, y tener que sostenerse hombro con hombro para llegar al taxi sin estamparse contra la acera. Recuerda cuando John pilló a su corazón con las defensas bajas y la besó con una mano en la mejilla y la otra enredada en su pelo, acorralándola contra la pared de un pasillo desierto.

Recuerda la sonrisa de Astrid la primera vez que no la llamó por su apellido y recuerda cómo le brilló la mirada a Walter la primera vez que comió regaliz después de pasarse diecisiete años sin probarlo.

Recuerda todos y cada uno de esos momentos, pero sobretodo recuerda los latidos descontrolados de su corazón taponándole los oídos, haciendo trapecismo sin red cuando los brazos de Peter rodearon su cintura y su frente se apoyó contra la suya, respirándole encima durante aquel viaje en el ascensor de otro mundo que se le hizo demasiado corto.

-Peter… estoy asustada. –Le susurra a la oscuridad.

Casi puede escuchar su voz, alta y clara como si estuviera sentado a su lado, diciéndole _"No lo estés"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Olivia está rara. –Murmura Astrid cuando Peter aparece en el laboratorio al día siguiente, con la camisa arrugada y sin afeitar, acompañando cada paso con un bostezo que no se molesta en disimular. Apenas ha dormido algo en toda la noche y los profundos surcos morados que tiene bajo los ojos no le ayudan a ocultarlo.

-Olivia _es_ rara. –Responde mientras se rasca la nuca y alcanza un donut de la caja abierta que hay sobre la mesa. Es lo primero que come desde ayer por la tarde, la visita al cementerio le dejó mal sabor de boca y más preguntas de las que ya tenía.

Walter le mira desde detrás de la camilla, a través de una probeta, quizás esperando unas represalias que nunca llegan aunque sabe que deberían. Parece más viejo y cansado que nunca, con los hombros hundidos bajo el peso de la culpa.

_Lo estoy intentando, Walter, de verdad que lo estoy intentando,_ piensa, y para demostrarse que es verdad, le sonríe débilmente a modo de saludo. Cuando el hombre parece iluminarse desde dentro como si fuera una supernova, tan sólo por ese pequeño gesto, Peter cree que lo conseguirá. Entenderle, perdonarle. Puede que algún día, aunque ahora le parezca imposible.

-Quiero decir que está más rara _de lo normal._

Peter chupa el azúcar que tiene entre los dedos mientras frunce el ceño y, por unos segundos, le recorre un inesperado alivio porque ya no parece ser el único que lo ha notado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

A lo mejor eso puede significar que no está rara _sólo con él_, sino que Peter no es más que otro daño colateral de lo que quiera que esté pasando por la cabeza de esa mujer de emociones blindadas que es Olivia Dunham. Sí, ha llegado a ese punto de patetismo en el que cualquier excusa es buena, lo que sea con tal de deshacerse de la idea de que Olivia le besó en el otro universo y ahora no sabe qué hacer con él en este.

Porque así es ella, en un minuto puede decirte indirectamente que te quiere y al siguiente te está apuntando con una pistola entre ceja y ceja (y siempre, siempre te pedirá que te quedes en el coche). En realidad es todo su puñetera culpa, quién le manda a él enamorarse de chicas tan complicadas que deberían venir con manual de instrucciones. 190 de cociente intelectual para terminar igual que cualquier tío del planeta, qué desperdicio.

-No sabría cómo explicarlo… Son detalles, como que desde que volvió casi no tiene paciencia con Walter…

-Eso no significa que esté rara… -Gruñe Peter. –Eso sólo significa que, por increíble que parezca, es una persona normal.

Las cejas de Astrid le censuran desde el otro lado de la mesa antes de rodearla para acercarse hasta él.

-No te rías de mí, lo digo totalmente en serio. Está muy rara, no sólo por lo de Walter…–Se inclina sobre su hombro. –Esta mañana me ha llamado 'agente Farnsworth' cuando la he llevado el café… con moca.

Peter está a punto de pincharla un poquito más diciendo algo como _'Pero qué me dices, Astrid, ¿me has engañado todo este tiempo haciéndome pensar que eras una agente del FBI cuando en realidad no era cierto?'_ pero entonces repara en algo evidente.

-¿Con moca? Pero si Olivia siempre toma el café solo.

Y se basa en dos años de minuciosa observación científica para destacar este hecho. Es una desconsiderada, Starbucks se rompe la cabeza para encontrar un millón de nombres y sabores ridículos para sus cafés y ella prefiere bebérselo sin adornos, tan amargo que ni siquiera las dos cucharadas de azúcar que le echa cada mañana consiguen suavizarlo.

"_Exacto"_ le responde Astrid mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos brillan con suspicacia policiaca mientras Peter y ella mantienen una silenciosa conversación en la que se dicen que algo no encaja del todo, pero antes de que la mente de Peter comience a transformarse en un collage de teorías de la conspiración, Walter interviene desde el otro lado del laboratorio porque, al parecer, la privacidad es un lujo al que no estás suscrito en esta extraña familia disfuncional.

-Un… un salto… entre universos como el que sufrimos nosotros hace varios días puede ocasionar una serie de reacciones en nuestro cuerpo. -Peter se pregunta cómo es posible que les haya oído estando tan lejos y si tendrá algo que ver con esas drogas que ingiere a sus espaldas de vez en cuando porque tiene la maldita capacidad auditiva de Superman y a estas alturas ya debería usar un sonotone. –Sus células se separaron a un nivel atómico que destrozó por completo sus defensas… Al no estar habituada a ello, su propio organismo necesita varios días para reorganizarse y estabilizarse después del suceso… las migrañas que Olivia lleva experimentando a lo largo de la semana podrían ser la causa de esa irritabilidad de la que habla Astrid, pues no sabemos cómo afectan los saltos a… una persona con sus habilidades… y yo mismo he experimentado una repentina fascinación por los palitos de cangrejo, que jamás había reparado en lo deliciosos que eran hasta después de nuestro viaje.

Tiene lógica, ¿no? Al menos la primera parte de la argumentación, de la segunda prefiere no hacer comentarios. Peter se imagina que estará en lo cierto puesto que, basándose en experiencias anteriores, ese viejo loco ha acertado todas y cada una de las veces que le han puesto a prueba, así que esta vez no debería ser menos

Y, aunque fuera al contrario, Peter no tendría forma de rebatirle. Todo el mundo sabe que _genio que se sale de todas las escalas_ está muy por debajo del rango de _científico loco y malvado._ Basta con abrir un cómic cualquiera para saberlo.

(No le importa, de todas formas no le pega el look de la copa de vino en la mano y un gato persa tumbado sobre su regazo).

Astrid asiente ante la explicación y Peter la imita a regañadientes.

Su teoría les ha convencido, por eso Peter no entiende por qué Astrid y él fruncen el ceño a la vez cuando Olivia aparece en escena, caminando como si quisiera comerse el mundo en lugar de llevarlo sobre los hombros, con los ojos ocultos detrás de ese flequillo al que no consigue acostumbrarse del todo.

Sólo en el momento en el que Olivia se hace un corte en el dedo con el margen de uno de los folios, cuando el hilillo de sangre que se escurre por su pulgar presenta un común y perfectamente normal color rojo, sólo en ese momento, Peter y Astrid respiran tranquilos.

Honestamente, no sabe qué otra cosa podía esperarse, ¿mercurio? Este trabajo terminará por destrozarle los nervios.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Ey, ¿y eso? –Le dice Peter a Olivia, señalándole la gasa que lleva pegada a la nuca. No se había dado cuenta antes porque el pelo la tapaba completamente.

-Oh, ¿esto? Vas a reírte de mí, pero esta mañana me he agachado y cuando he subido la cabeza me he dado contra el pico de una ventana abierta.

Peter ladea una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿Olivia Dunham también se choca con ventanas? Yo pensaba que tu sentido arácnido te alertaría de estas cosas… Espera, si me dices que también te llevas los bajos de las mesas con el dedo meñique del pie cuando vas descalza… se me caerá un mito.

-Qué puedo decir… siempre caen los mejores.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se las ingenia para que sea Olivia la que le acerque a casa esa noche._ "Estoy sin gasolina", "hace media hora que Astrid se ha marchado para llevar a Walter y sería un coñazo hacerla volver a por mí",_ no recuerda exactamente qué excusa ha puesto de las dos o si al final ha mezclado ambas, pero el caso es que ha conseguido terminar en el coche a solas con ella sin mucha dificultad, así que debe seguir tirándose faroles como en sus mejores tiempos y no estar tan oxidado al póquer como pensaba.

Sus ojos no se apartan de los suyos como si quemaran cuando se encuentran por casualidad en el espejo retrovisor. Es buena señal y va a aprovecharla.

No se le ocurre una mejor forma de romper el hielo que soltar _"Hoy he visto mi tumba"_ como quien comenta _"Pues parece que va a llover"_, porque cuando llevas más de dos años en este trabajo la sutileza es algo que se acaba perdiendo. Gajes del oficio. A su favor tiene que decir que prefiere eso antes que ser propenso a vomitar cuando calamares mutantes se abren paso a través de la garganta de inmigrantes asiáticos, muchas gracias.

Olivia conduce en silencio durante unos segundos, con la vista al frente y el volante firmemente agarrado entre los dedos. Peter cree que todo quedará en eso, en un intento de conversación fallido, hasta que finalmente ella le pregunta _"¿Y cómo estás?" _que él responde con un ilustrativo _"Como si hubiera visto mi propia tumba"_ cuando en realidad quiere decir _"Me siento como si fuera un maldito muro de contención a punto de derrumbarse y tú fueras la única capaz de mantener los ladrillos en su sitio"._

-Lo siento. Obviamente ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

-Tranquila. Dudo mucho que exista un protocolo a seguir para conversaciones del tipo _"ey, ¿sabes qué? El otro día me pasé por el cementerio para echar un vistazo a mi tumba aunque técnicamente no sea mi tumba"._

Hacerla sonreír a su pesar es una pequeña victoria que rebaja considerablemente la tensión que reina en el coche.

-Siempre podemos leer la historia del señor Scrooge para orientarnos.

-En realidad me vendría mucho mejor tomarme una copa. O cinco, ¿te apetece?

Cuando Olivia tarda en contestar, Peter ya sabe que tendrá un doloroso _no_ por respuesta.

-Gracias pero… las migrañas apenas me dejaron pegar ojo anoche y debería aprovechar a dormir un par de horas seguidas ahora que parecen haber remitido. De todas formas debería llegar pronto a casa, _mi hermana _y_ mi sobrina_ me están esperando para cenar.

-Vale. De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para otro día.

-Me parece bien.

Pasan el resto del camino en silencio mientras Peter se pregunta de dónde ha salido ese telón de acero que se ha instalado entre ellos y cuándo empezaron una guerra fría en la que ni siquiera cuenta que él ya se haya rendido desde el principio.

Antes de de bajarse del coche se atreve a preguntar _"Olivia, dime la verdad, ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?" _y es evidente que ella va a decir otra cosa, pero acaba diciendo _"No, por supuesto que no me arrepiento… es sólo que necesito… adaptarme. Han sido demasiadas cosas que digerir en muy poco tiempo"_ mientras apoya una mano en su brazo que le quema a través del abrigo. Peter asiente una, dos, tres veces hasta puede convencerse a sí mismo y sonríe antes de inclinarse sobre su cara. Prefiere no tentar a su suerte y dejar de lanzar granadas a la muralla de Olivia, por eso, en el último segundo se desvía de su boca y le deja un beso en la mejilla, del que tarda más de la cuenta en separarse. Le roza los labios al incorporarse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La llamada de Broyles a primera hora de la mañana le sirve de despertador a un Peter que apenas ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, envuelto en unas sábanas que amenazan con atarle los tobillos y unas pesadillas a las que no sabe poner nombre.

Recuerda haber llamado a su madre en sueños. No recuerda a cuál de las dos y quizá sea eso lo que le esté devorando por dentro, junto con la sensación de que Olivia le ha arrastrado a este universo sin una verdadera razón para quedarse.

-Bishop. Nina Sharp requiere sus servicios en Massive Dynamic, de inmediato. Dese prisa. –Es lo primero que escucha en cuanto descuelga el móvil.

-Buenos días a usted también, teniente Broyles. –Gruñe al auricular mientras busca unos vaqueros limpios y una camisa que no esté arrugada. Deja la barba de tres días en su sitio.

Nina Sharp le recibe en su trono de cristal con un _"Peter… Buenos días. No he tenido oportunidad de visitarte desde vuestro… regreso. Pero el agente Broyles me ha mantenido informada. Estaba realmente preocupada"_ que no comprende por qué pero le suena sincero.

-Bueno… ya ve que estoy entero.

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero… El salto entre universos puede dejar graves… _secuelas._

-¿Más que saber que fui raptado de pequeño?

El silencio les golpea como un mazo de hierro mientras Peter le sostiene la mirada a una de las mujeres con la moralidad más cuestionable de la tierra. Ya no le queda la más mínima duda de que fue el último mono en enterarse de que él había sido el mayor inmigrante de la historia.

-Como decía… el salto entre universos puede dejar graves secuelas en nuestro propio cuerpo… -Se saca una tarjeta del bolsillo del abrigo y se la pasa. –Sam Weiss, este hombre me ayudó a recomponerme.

Peter suelta un bufido despectivo mientras la guarda en la cartera sin ni siquiera comprobar el nombre.

-Creo que necesitaré mucho más que un psicólogo para superar algunos traumas, no se ofenda.

-Oh, pero este hombre no es un psicólogo.

A Peter siempre le parecerá increíble ese toque de misterio que sólo Nina Sharp y Alfred Hitchcock consiguen dar a sus frases. Antes de reparar en ello acabas mordiendo el anzuelo.

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Cómo te encuentras físicamente? –Ignora deliberadamente la pregunta y él sabe que la única información que obtendrá de Nina será la que ella quiera darle. -¿Algún dolor en particular, migrañas tal vez?

-…Ya no.

-Entiendo… pero en caso de que vuelvan no dudes en acudir al hombre del que te he hablado.

-¿Y qué se supone que hará? ¿Darme un par de aspirinas y mandarme a casa?

Cuando la mujer sonríe, Peter se pone en guardia.

-Tú acude si te sientes mal y él hará el resto… A la agente Dunham le sirvió de bastante ayuda la última vez.

De esto, como de todo lo que sucede últimamente, acaba de enterarse.

Se pregunta cuántos secretos encontrará si cava más allá de la superficie mientras se cierran las puertas del ascensor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas se cruza con Olivia el resto del día y Peter se empieza a preguntar si su manera de asimilar las cosas habrá sido poner una orden de alejamiento contra él y si el Don Perfecto de John Scott tuvo que pasar alguna vez por un calvario parecido.

Imagina que no. En los tiempos de ese James Bond americano había que derribar muchísimas menos murallas para acercarse hasta a ella de las que hay ahora.

John Scott tuvo a la chica del corazón blindado. Peter Bishop tiene a Terminatrix.

(Y él está enamorado de ambas)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando llega al laboratorio, prácticamente con la noche encima, le reciben los mugidos de Gene, el tecleo constante del ordenador de Astrid y los ojos de cordero degollado de Walter, que sigue implorando en silencio un perdón que Peter no puede darle.

Pregunta por Olivia y se encamina al despacho cuando Astrid se lo señala con un golpe de cabeza.

La sensación de que ya no pertenece a ningún lugar desaparece en cuanto abre la puerta con cuidado y se encuentra a una Olivia inclinada sobre el escritorio rodeada por un ejército de informes. Le dijo que necesitaba tiempo y puede que eso sea lo único seguro que tienen.

-Ey.

Ella levanta la cabeza y le sonríe.

-Ey.

Peter se deja caer en la silla que queda libre cerca del escritorio y cruza los brazos encima de la mesa, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos mientras observa a Olivia cambiar de carpeta pero no de expresión.

Se queda un rato así, sin decir nada, maravillado de cómo la luz fluorescente de la lámpara le arranca reflejos cobrizos a su pelo. Le queda bien, mejor, incluso, pero si tiene que ser completamente sincero, una cualidad que ha aprendido a valorar durante estos días dadas las circunstancias, echa de menos la melena rubia que le cortaba la respiración cada vez que el viento la ondeaba como si fuera una bandera de oro.

Su ceño se frunce por la concentración y Peter no entiende a qué viene ahora eso de repasar todos los casos que han tenido el _placer_ de disfrutar hasta la fecha si se supone que consiguieron cerrar la mayoría, con un éxito no demasiado colateral. Se dice que es otra pieza más de ese puzle imposible que es Olivia Dunham que nunca conseguirá encajar del todo.

Detrás de las gafas, sus ojos verdes se mueven de lado a lado, siguiendo la velocidad de la lectura, rápidos y precisos con cada nueva página que devoran. Peter juraría que eran más oscuros, pero prefiere pensar que es por efecto de los cristales o de la molesta luz artificial antes que por esos restos del universo alternativo que todavía lleva dentro y no puede deshacerse, como una gripe mal curada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta Olivia con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa oculta tras la pila de informes.

Nunca ha sido especialmente discreto a la hora de mirarla. La taladraba con los ojos desde el otro lado del laboratorio y los dos jugaban a fingir que ella no se daba cuenta, distraída con la pantalla del ordenador o con la locura de la semana que eligiera Walter. Se acostumbró a vivir sepultado bajo la sombra de un exnovio condecorado con honores y la absoluta seguridad de que Olivia jamás se quitaría el chaleco antibalas con el que protegía su corazón. Pero ahora, con los ladrillos de la muralla desperdigados por el suelo de otro universo, Peter cree que se ha ganado a pulso el derecho para dejar de disimular, por mucha distancia que quiera poner Olivia entre ellos, él es más alto, tiene las piernas más largas y terminará por alcanzarla.

-Nada, es sólo que no me acostumbro a verte de pelirroja.

-¿No te gusta?

La carcajada le araña la garganta, su cuerpo le pasa factura después de semanas sin probar la risa.

-Sí, sí, te queda bien. Eres como Mary Jane pero con los poderes de Spiderman.

Olivia nunca ha sido de sonrisa fácil. Fruncir los labios, alzar una ceja, negar con la cabeza si tenías suerte y la broma le hacía gracia muy a su pesar. Peter siempre tuvo la duda de si la mujer tenía dientes hasta que la relajó con un par de copas y una baraja de cartas. Escucharla reír aquel día provocó que desarrollara una ludopatía más preocupante que la de frecuentar tugurios en los que se dejaba cada dólar que llevara en el bolsillo. Desde entonces su cerebro abrió un expediente y empezó a catalogar cada gesto. Cómo curvaba la boca si le salías con una buena ironía. Cómo se le cerraban los ojos si eras especialmente ingenioso. Tenía clasificada cada carcajada que se le hubiera escapado desde que se conocían, por eso Peter frunce el ceño cuando Olivia suelta una risotada y los patrones comunes no encajan. No sabría decir exactamente _qué_ es lo que falla, si es esa profesionalidad que siempre la censuraba y ahora le falta, o si es ese descaro en su voz que nunca había estado allí antes.

El caso es que cuando Olivia se ríe, a Peter se le disparan todas las alarmas y su cociente de 190 no le da para entender por qué.

Los andares, la voz algo menos ronca, los ojos algo más claros, esa repentina impaciencia con Walter, el trato cortés con Astrid, el maldito café con moca… y la lista va en aumento. Todos esos detalles están empezando a formar un puzle del que Peter tiene miedo de colocar la última pieza.

"_Te estás volviendo un paranoico"_ Se dice a sí mismo mientras se levanta de la silla con la excusa de traer café _"Has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu pad… con Walter, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Walter y ese hombre te está pegando todas sus locuras. Olivia es Olivia y no le pasa nada"_

A quién quiere engañar, nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien eso de hacer caso a nadie y mucho menos a sí mismo, y si algo ha aprendido a lo largo de toda su vida y estos dos últimos años en concreto es que, _si no cuadra, desconfía._ Filosofía aplicada de Olivia Dunham, capítulo 1. No falla. Por eso sigue su instinto cuando se detiene antes de salir por la puerta y murmura un _"Olivia… Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy"._

Nunca ha sido creyente, siempre se ha basado en la ley de la causa y efecto para juzgar al mundo que le rodeaba, pero aún así reza, reza todo lo que sabe (a Dios, Alá, el gordo de Buda o quién quiera que esté ahí arriba para escucharle) para que Olivia sepa de lo que le está hablando y pueda respirar tranquilo.

Se le revuelve el estómago cuando ella le mira divertida desde el escritorio y responde _"¿Qué, estás intentando exorcizarme o algo así?"._

_Una última oportunidad, dale una última oportunidad,_ dice el optimista que lleva dentro.

Por si acaso.

-Es griego… significa _"Sé mejor hombre que tu padre"._

Espera con el corazón encogido, cada latido clavándosele en el pecho como si fueran puñaladas, a que Olivia le tranquilice respondiendo algo como _"Ah, esa es la historia que me contaste en el hospital… el código que tenías tú y tu madre",_ pero esa frase nunca llega, en su lugar ella se encoge de hombros con un _"Está bien saberlo" _que ya no deja lugar a dudas.

"_Sí, está bien saberlo, está bien saber que tú no eres Olivia Dunham"_ Piensa antes de salir.

Le tiemblan las rodillas cuando cierra la puerta y tiene que apoyarse contra ella para sostenerse, con el miedo acuchillándole los pulmones y cada bocanada de aire fresco doliendo más que la anterior. Quiere volver ahí dentro y gritar _"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ OLIVIA, QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ELLA?" _con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sensación de llevar la soga al cuello ni siquiera le permite tragar sin dificultad, como si su saliva fuera cemento. Por eso intenta tranquilizarse, trata de alejar de su mente las preguntas que le están devorando por dentro _("¿Dónde está Olivia? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Está viva?") _y comienza a plantearse las que podría resolver primero.

No es un soldado cambiaformas, ese aspecto quedó especialmente claro después de que ella se cortara el dedo con un folio y el hilillo de sangre presentase un común y natural color rojo. Duda que sea alguna alteración genética nueva protagonizada por el patrón, por muy desarrollados que estén en el otro universo todavía les falta un trecho para llegar al nivel de _Star Trek_ y, además, Bell les habría puesto al corriente en su momento.

Sólo queda una opción viable y el simple hecho de planteárselo hace que a Peter se le ponga el estómago del revés.

Es Olivia pero no es _Olivia, _y Peter no puede evitar preguntarse cómo demonios ha tardado tres jodidos días en darse cuenta si cuando estuvo en el otro lado jugó a encuentra las siete diferencias con ella.

No sabe qué es lo que consigue ponerle en marcha, si lo que arrastra sus pies hasta el laboratorio es el miedo a perderla o la seguridad de que ya lo ha hecho, el caso es que cuando se acerca hasta Astrid y se inclina para que Walter no les oiga, su voz suena rota, como si unas manos invisibles le estuvieran estrangulando.

-Necesito que lleves a Walter a casa y que te quedes allí con él.

No da mucha información, se guarda demasiado para sí, pero Astrid asiente sin hacer preguntas y con eso le basta.

La joven clava los ojos en la puerta cerrada del despacho, por encima de su hombro, y cuando intercambian una última mirada, Peter comprende que todos tenían sus sospechas desde el principio pero ninguno se atrevió a expresarlas en voz alta. Un enorme elefante rosa paseándose frente a sus narices mientras esa pequeña familia disfuncional se esforzaba en ignorarle. Cojonudo, el próximo caso les mordería el culo.

-Peter, por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

-Tranquila.

No la convence, tampoco tiene fuerzas para intentarlo.

**(Final del capítulo 1)  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"_Son nuestros dobles, versiones alternativas de nosotros mismos, pero no se deje engañar, Olivia, son monstruos en nuestra piel. Harán cualquier cosa y dirán cualquier para ganarse nuestra confianza, pero no podemos confiar en ellos."_

(Walter 'Walternate' Bishop a Olivia 'Altivia' Dunham, Fringe 2x23)

De lo que ocurrió después, Peter apenas se acuerda de la mitad.

Recuerda una llamada con prisas para informar a Broyles y órdenes de no intervenir por su cuenta (y esperar en el coche a los refuerzos que no tardarían ni cinco minutos en llegar hasta allí) que Peter le recomendó meterse por donde le cupieran cuando vio a _la otra Olivia_ salir por la puerta trasera del laboratorio, dejando la universidad de Harvard a sus espaldas.

Recuerda buscar la pistola en la guantera y seguirla de puntillas sólo para descubrir que ambas tenían oído vulcaniano y que él sería un pésimo espía.

Recuerda que ella desenfundó su arma en menos de un parpadeo y que le apuntó con una precisión militar.

Bajó la pistola en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era él.

Peter no lo hizo.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? Peter, baja el arma, soy yo.

Recuerda que no la creyó y que los siguientes minutos fueron una sucesión de intentos fallidos en intentar convencerle. Cuando se dio por vencida, después de que Peter le gritara _"Qué has hecho con ella, ¡dime qué has hecho con ella! ¡Sé que eres la Olivia Dunham del otro universo! ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA!", _la mujer volvió a apuntarle con la pistola pero Peter no se atrevió a dispararle.

-En este universo tenéis la molesta manía de pedir las cosas a punta de pistola en vez de por favor. Qué modales son esos. –Fue lo único que respondió antes de que el medio cuerpo del FBI la rodeara.

De lo que ocurrió después, Peter apenas se acuerda de la mitad. Sólo del miedo que le bombeaba la sangre si descubría que ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a Olivia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Si la cabezonería convertía a Olivia en un hueso duro de roer, el entrenamiento militar recibido en el pasado hacia a _esta_ _Olivia_ inaccesible. Ella era la puta cárcel de Alcatraz y ellos los prisioneros que jamás volverían a ver la luz del sol. Cualquier información que pudiera ofrecer estaba guardada bajo llave, varias contraseñas y, Peter empezaba a sospecharlo, algún que otro cortafuegos. No importaba cuantas horas seguidas llevaran de interrogatorio, si parecía realmente agotada o sólo fingía para que la autoestima del FBI no alcanzase cuotas subterráneas, porque el resultado siempre era el mismo: nada. Y que a él le obligaran escuchar desde detrás del cristal con los dientes apretados como los incompetentes agentes le repetían las mismas preguntas una y otra vez para acabar obteniendo las mismas respuestas _("Pues no me acuerdo, la verdad, a lo mejor se ha perdido", "yo soy Olivia Dunham, bueno, al menos eso es lo que dice mi tarjeta de identificación. Podéis echarle un vistazo si queréis, salgo guapísima"_ y su favorita hasta el momento _"Venga ya, ¿en serio que esto son unas esposas? ¿Y para grabar esta conversación que estáis utilizando, papiro y a un escriba? Buen trabajo chicos, si lo próximo que entra por esa puerta es un dinosaurio ya me creeré del todo que he viajado a la prehistoria") _no le ayudaba a calmar esa ansiedad que le está devorando la piel desde dentro. Han pasado varias horas y siguen sin tener la más remota idea de si la verdadera Olivia Dunham está viva.

Y eso le está matando.

La cagó del todo cuando llamó a Broyles y éste apareció con la caballería, estaba asustado y se dejó llevar por sus emociones en vez de pensar en una solución con la cabeza fría. Sabe perfectamente que le hubiera sacado el doble de información a esa mujer estando él solo que la que le sacarían ese par de gorilas con placa _en días. _Tenía que haber manejado la situación a su manera, cara a cara con ella sin intermediarios. Sólo una pistola apuntando entre su flequillo y la promesa de que apretaría el gatillo si no le decía lo que quería oír.

A quién coño quería engañar. Que fuera prácticamente idéntica físicamente a Olivia le daba una relajada inmunidad y la seguridad de que Peter Bishop no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.

-Quién es usted y dónde se encuentra la agente Dunham. –Escucha preguntar al agente estúpido número 1 por enésima vez a través de los micrófonos instalados en la sala mientras el agente estúpido número 2 añade _"Será mejor que colabore" _y Peter quiere darse de cabezazos contra el cristal. En serio, si lo próximo que intentan es jugar al poli bueno y al poli malo, jura que se hará el harakiri con un bolígrafo.

Daba igual cuántas veces les hubiera salvado el culo o que en el último año les tuviera agarrados por los huevos con el tema de la tecnología de los cambiaformas, en la tarjetita que lleva colgada del cuello sigue poniendo _Consultor Civil del Departamento de Defensa Interior_ (que dicho así puede sonar importante, pero en realidad es igual que llamar _'Profesional especializada en tareas domésticas y del hogar'_ a una simple ama de casa), lo que significa que tiene acceso casi ilimitado al edificio federal pero que también es el último mono.

El teniente Broyles observa el ritual a su lado, hombro con hombro, y Peter juraría que esta situación no le está afectando en absoluto si no fuera por la mandíbula algo más prieta de lo normal, los dedos aferrados al borde de la mesa y la mirada de rottweiler que amenaza con atravesar el cristal con los ojos. No entiende por qué no la está interrogando el jefazo en persona si es obvio que quiere retorcerla el pescuezo con sus propias manos. En el otro universo daba la casualidad de que Olivia Dunham y Charlie Francis también trabajaban juntos; quién les dice a ellos que no hay otro Philip Broyles en su división, en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia, poniéndole los puntos sobre las íes a esa Olivia de pega que se cree mucho más graciosa de lo que en realidad es. A lo mejor podían usar eso a su favor, lo que sea con tal de no estar de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer de la que está enamorado permanece en paradero desconocido.

Que esté muerta no es una opción. Punto. Si él consiguió que la sheriff Mathis no perdiera la esperanza de encontrar a su compañero con vida, el recuerdo de que lo consiguiera se la dará a Peter.

El resto de la familia disfuncional está allí con ellos (a excepción de Gene, claro, porque una vaca no cabe en el maletero de un coche por mucho que se empeñe un viejo loco) sentados en el sillón que hay a sus espaldas. La cabeza de Walter descansa sobre el hombro de Astrid, que le susurra palabras de consuelo al oído que Peter no alcanza a escuchar del todo. De todas formas no cree que fueran a servirle de mucho, está a punto de amanecer y todavía siguen como al principio de la noche, cuando les obligó a marcharse del laboratorio: saben que Olivia no es Olivia pero no saben nada más.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. –Le gruñe a Broyles de malas maneras. –Esos idiotas no van a conseguir sacarle nada. No hacen más que repetir una y otra vez las mismas preguntas para terminar obteniendo las mismas respuestas. Voy a entrar.

Broyles ni siquiera le mira cuando murmura un seco _"No"._

-No era una pregunta.

Esta vez sí que aparta los ojos del cristal y le taladra con esa mirada oscura que parece juzgar todos los secretos del mundo.

-Estese quieto, Bishop, y deje hacer su trabajo a los profesionales.

-¿Profesionales? ¿Esos dos? –Bufa de forma despectiva y golpea la mesa con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que Walter y Astrid pegan un respingo en el sofá. Ignora por completo el _"tranquilícese, señor Bishop" _y sigue despotricando. –Ese par de gorilas no conseguirían sacarle información ni a un crio de cinco años. ¿Ve a esa mujer de ahí dentro? Es una Olivia Dunham con entrenamiento militar de un universo infinitamente más avanzado que el nuestro… y la única opción que tenemos para averiguar qué le ha pasado a _nuestra_ Olivia. ¡Cada segundo que perdemos aquí es un segundo que podríamos estar utilizando para buscarla, maldita sea!

Cuando Broyles se acerca hasta él con paso lento, clavando los talones de tal forma que el eco de sus pisadas resuena contra el silencio de la sala, la habitación parece quedarse sin oxígeno y cada bocanada de aire duele más que la anterior. Peter necesita levantar la barbilla para que sus ojos estén a la misma altura y aún así su metro noventa se queda corto al lado de ese titán del FBI que siempre mira a los demás dos cabezas por encima.

Ninguno parpadea.

_He estado cara a cara con bichos que podrían tragarte entero sin masticar, no te creas que vas a acojonarme con esos dos metros de mierda._

Puede que no le asuste, pero siempre le infundirá respeto y eso, precisamente eso, es lo que más le jode, la seguridad de que, aunque no lleve placa, si el jefazo da una orden, Peter terminará diciendo _"Sí, señor"_ aunque no quiera.

-Ni se le ocurra pensar, Bishop, que es el único preocupado por la seguridad de la agente Dunham.

-Pues demuéstremelo. Déjeme entrar ahí y averiguar dónde está Olivia.

Por unos segundos, Peter cree que le ha convencido. Los hombros algo más relajados, el ceño menos fruncido. Tampoco espera que asienta y le estreche la mano, pero parece que ha colado y eso es lo único que le importa. Entonces Broyles murmura _"No será necesario que intervenga. Esa mujer lleva demasiadas horas seguidas de interrogatorio. Está agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, no podrá aguantar mucho más"_ y se da cuenta de que han regresado a la casilla de salida. Otra vez.

Ya es el segundo agente del FBI que le cuela un farol a un experto jugador de póquer en menos de dos años.

Quiere romper algo. La mesa circular, el sofá de tejido descolorido en el que están sentados Walter y Astrid con cara de funeral, la nariz de Broyles, _algo._

-La está subestimando. Si esa mujer es mínimamente parecida a Olivia, será ella la que dentro de cinco minutos acabe interrogando a sus agentes o les rompa el cuello haciéndoles una llave con las pestañas. Estamos perdiendo un tiempo del que no disponemos. Yo ya he tratado con ella, sé que teclas podría pulsar. Déjeme entrar.

-No ha interrogado a nadie nunca, señor Bishop, no tiene ni las nociones básicas ni el entrenamiento adecuado que requiere algo así.

-Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero.

-No le servirá de nada intimidarla, y dudo mucho que sea capaz de agredir _a esta mujer_ para obtener la información que queremos como hizo con Richard Steig. Sus emociones van a interferir.

-Olivia se implica emocionalmente en todos y cada uno de sus casos y por eso es tan buena haciendo su trabajo.

Broyles se frota las sienes con la yema de los dedos. Es el gesto más humano que Peter le ha visto hacer en mucho tiempo. Parece que hay una persona debajo del hielo, después de todo.

-Sólo una hora más. –Termina por concederle. -Si en una hora _dos de mis mejores agentes_ no han conseguido nada, entrará usted.

Sí.

Claro.

Por supuesto.

Eso es lo que va a hacer, esperar otra hora de brazos cruzados mientras la vida de Olivia Dunham podría pender de un hilo. Eso es exactamente lo que piensa hacer.

-No tenemos una hora.

Oye su nombre y apellido pronunciados de tres formas completamente diferentes cuando abandona la habitación en un descuido del jefazo. Escucha el _"¡Peter!"_ preocupado de Astrid. El _"Peter…" _desesperado de Walter. Cuando Broyles grita _"¡Bishop!"_ sabe que su apellido nunca ha sonado tan amenazante y que su culo podría pasar una buena temporada en el calabozo si le atrapa.

Les ignora y abre la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios de una patada. No ha dado ni dos pasos cuando ya tiene a medio cuerpo del FBI encima, que le sacan tres cabezas y a la fuerza de la habitación, como si fuera un maldito criminal, arrastrándole a trompicones mientras Peter forcejea sin éxito por liberarse. El dolor se extiende como un relámpago por su mano cuando uno de los agentes le retuerce el brazo por la espalda para inmovilizarle. Debería gritar que le suelte pero sólo tendrá una oportunidad y no va a malgastarla con estos gilipollas.

Sus ojos se encuentran con tanta facilidad, a través de ese par de gorilas vestidos de Hugo Boss, que Peter siente ganas de vomitar.

-¡Solo quiero saber si está viva, sólo dime eso! –Se deja la garganta en carne viva. La caballería aparece por el pasillo cuando prácticamente ya tiene los pies fuera y ni siquiera los ojos suplicantes de Walter consiguen que su mano libre se suelte del marco de la puerta. -¡Sólo dime si está viva, sólo necesito saber eso, _por favor, _sólo eso!

Medio pasillo del FBI les mira como si jamás hubieran visto un forcejeo en su vida (interesante, teniendo en cuanta a lo que se dedican, pero con cosas más raras se ha encontrado en los últimos dos años), señalando con el índice sin disimulo y tapándose la boca con carpetas llenas de historiales mientras cuchichean, pero a Peter no podría importarle menos porque ella ha dicho _"está viva"_ y cuando su cerebro consigue procesarlo le golpea un alivio tan repentino que le fallan las rodillas.

(Habría terminado de bruces contra el suelo si esos tres matones trajeados no le estuvieran sujetando a pulso con garras de acero, tomándose demasiado en serio una placa que viene con más responsabilidades que derechos)

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que los pulmones le arden por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando levanta la cabeza, todavía con el brazo retorcido en su espalda, Walter tiene las mejillas mojadas y una sonrisa cansada que Peter no tarda en corresponder. Puede que ya no sean padre e hijo pero entre los cuatro siguen formando esa familia disfuncional que Olivia siempre ha defendido a balazos.

Una familia que ha perdido a uno de sus miembros.

Y va a recuperarlo.

-Dónde se encuentra la agente Dunham. –Pregunta de nuevo Broyles y Peter está seguro de que la mujer habría cuadrado un saludo si no estuviera esposada. Se dice que son imaginaciones suyas cuando la otra Olivia se atreve a ignorarle por completo.

-Sólo hablaré con él. –Murmura mientras señala a Peter con un golpe de barbilla. –Sólo con él. Sin micrófonos. Los demás podéis esperar detrás del cristal espejo y divertiros intentando averiguar si sabéis leer los labios. Yo responderé sus preguntas y él responderá las mías.

Si las miradas matasen, Broyles se habría encargado de que la mujer ya estuviera a dos metros bajo tierra cuando apoya las manos sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria y se inclina sobre esa Olivia de pega que no cede ni un centímetro.

-No está en posición para hacer exigencias.

-Y usted no está en posición para negármelas, ¿me equivoco?

Peter quiere gritarle _"¡NO, NO LO ESTÁ!"_ pero está seguro de que el gorila con corbata le romperá el brazo si abre la boca.

A la mierda, tiene otro de sobra. Además, Massive Dynamic siempre puede replicar el diseño de Nina Sharp y hacerle uno biónico en plan Iron Man.

-Maldita sea, es la seguridad de la agente Dunham la que está en juego. Meteros vuestro orgullo de policías por el culo y dejadme hablar con ella.

Está convencido de que lo siguiente que escuchará será el pequeño crack de un hueso (el radio, el cúbito, los dos, hagan sus apuestas) hacerse añicos a la altura de su espalda, pero entonces Broyles recoge los restos de dignidad que todavía no han sido ridiculizados por una Olivia alternativa demasiado pagada de sí misma y silba a sus perros para que le sigan con un autoritario _"Suéltenle" _que no les deja muchas opciones.

-Eso es, campeones, ya habéis oído al jefe. –Les gruñe mientras el agente que le tenía agarrado mira con nostalgia su brazo libre. Walter se acerca hasta él y coge su mano entre las suyas, examinando si ha sufrido algún desperfecto. Peter está demasiado cansado para negarse, algo le dice que tendrá que guardarse las pocas fuerzas que le queden para lidiar con la que se le viene encima, por eso se deja hacer en silencio hasta que el hombre da el visto bueno murmurando un _"Tenía miedo de que estos brutos te hubieran… provocado alguna dislocación… pero, pero no parece que hayas tenido ningún desplazamiento del escafoides… sería una pena que te lesionaras… no podrías tocar el piano…"._

La otra Olivia mira la escena con el ceño fruncido, como si Peter hubiera traicionado un pacto que no recuerda haber firmado.

No puede mover los dedos sin que un latigazo de dolor le muerda el codo, pero si Walter dice que está bien, será cierto. No suele fallar en estas cosas, al menos eso hay que concedérselo.

Antes de que Astrid se le lleve fuera de la sala, Walter se inclina sobre su hombro y le susurra un _"En caso… de que la… señorita Dunham se niegue a colaborar podría… crear un suero de la verdad infinitamente más potente que el tiopentato de sodio. Belly y yo descubrimos que puede inducir una parada cardio-respiratoria pero con unas ligeras modificaciones… podría conseguir que no provocase más que unos pequeños efectos secundarios sin importancia en el organismo…" _que Peter se encarga de cortar antes de que la imaginación del hombre llegue demasiado lejos.

Si se la cargan no les será útil.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando se sienta frente a ella, con la enorme mesa metalizada delimitando unos bandos que Peter creyó dejar en el otro universo, tiene tantas preguntas que le duele pensar. Cuenta con la ventaja de jugar en casa, años de experiencia en leer emociones como si fueran libros abiertos y un doctorado en Olivia Dunham con el que guiarse a lo largo del interrogatorio. Lleva consigo un buen arsenal y aún así no puede confiar en que acertará todas y cada una de las expresiones con las que se tope, no cuando la versión original le coló un farol donde él creyó encontrar verdad.

Con esta Olivia tiene que empezar el boceto prácticamente desde cero, averiguar qué líneas debe borrar y cuáles puede mantener. Es como volver a Irak de nuevo, sólo que esta vez pueden amenazarle con algo más que perder los dientes a puñetazos si los sicarios de Big Eddie dan con él.

Tiene un millón de preguntas. Algunas sólo puede contestarlas ella _(¿Dónde está Olivia? ¿Está en este universo? ¿Está en el otro? ¿Cuándo te intercambiaste por ella? ¿Está bien?)_ y otras son retóricas que sólo podrá responder él _(¿Cómo he podido tardar tres días en darme cuenta si ahora es tan evidente?). _Un millón de preguntas, un millón, y al final, como siempre, es ella la que habla primero. No importa la realidad en la que se encuentre o cómo de diferente sean los recuerdos que haya bajo su piel, Olivia Dunham siempre te sacará ventaja.

-¿Ves como si me pides las cosas por favor en lugar de con una pistola en la nuca soy mucho más comunicativa?

Durante unos segundos no ve nada más allá del fogonazo de rabia que le quema tras los párpados. Intenta calmarse a base series infinitas de números en su cabeza y uñas clavándose con desesperación en la tela arrugada de sus vaqueros. _Cálmate, hazlo por Olivia,_ y cuando lo consigue, todavía le rechinan los dientes pero al menos sabe que no la estrangulará con sus propias manos si vuelve a abrir la boca.

-¿Cuándo te intercambiaste por ella? –Le pregunta aunque algo le dice que ya lo sabe.

La mujer apoya las manos sobre la mesa y las esposas resuenan con un pequeño eco metálico que pronto es absorbido por el silencio expectante de la sala. El movimiento deja al descubierto unas muñecas en carne viva, con los puños de la camisa manchados con gotas de sangre, y Peter tiene que recordarse que esa de ahí no es Olivia cuando las ganas de pedir gasas y mercromina son más fuertes que él.

-Antes de venir _aquí._ En la Casa de la Ópera. Ella estaba cubriendo al doctor Bell mientras disparaba y cometió el fallo de bajar la guardia. Un error de principiante. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no nos parecíamos. Yo no lo habría cometido.

A Peter se le viene el mundo encima tan rápido que apenas tiene tiempo de recomponer una máscara de serenidad que a estas alturas ya no engaña a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, a pesar de llevarla encima desde aquel día en el que cuatro médicos salidos de la nada lucharon por demostrar la inestabilidad mental de un padre que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa. Puede que la llevara encima mucho antes, puede que jamás se la quitara cuando su madre le enseñaba fotografías de una vida que él no recordaba haber tenido.

En el fondo sabía que no tendrían tanta suerte, pero una parte de él, esa que se negaba a reconocer que veía Bob Esponja con Walter cada sábado por la mañana mientras fingía leer el periódico, esa esperaba que Olivia estuviera retenida en algún rincón de este universo y no en un lugar donde tendrían que recurrir a la ciencia ficción para encontrarla.

Niños tratados con cortexiphan, puertas interdimensionales, intercambio instantáneo físico, lo que fuera. Su cabeza ya estaba barajando un amplio abanico de posibilidades que se disponían como cartas sobre la mesa. Sólo esperaba que Walter estuviera haciendo lo mismo y juntos supieran elegir la menos perjudicial para ambos mundos.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Claro que sí, hotel de cinco estrellas con todos los gastos pagados para los invasores. Somos muy hospitalarios en la División Fringe.

Peter da un golpe en la mesa con la mano que no ha sido triturada por el gorila del FBI.

-Maldita sea, deja de hacerte la graciosa y responde, ¿ella está bien, sí o no?

-Dios, ¿no existe el humor en este universo? Sí, ella está bien. Por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, el Secretario la quiere con vida.

La mención a su padre hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Peter está seguro de que si hubiera sido capaz de comer algo a lo largo de la noche, ahora mismo lo estaría vomitando.

-¿Así que ese es el plan? –Escupe las palabras como si le quemaran en los labios. -¿Un intercambio, ella por mí? ¿Eso es lo que él quiere?

-Por favor, ni siquiera ellos –señala el espejo desde el que Broyles y su equipo estarán observándoles sin más oído que su imaginación. –serían tan estúpidos de intercambiar al hijo del Secretario por una simple agente del FBI.

Por unos segundos, Peter se siente desorientado. Si no están manteniendo con vida a Olivia para utilizarla como moneda de cambio, entonces, ¿para qué la quieren? ¿Qué buscan de ella?

_Información de primera mano,_ le dice una parte de su cerebro. _Experimentación,_ le dice la parte que sabe de lo que sería capaz un Walter Bishop en plenas facultades, contando con una posición de poder que le resguarde de cualquier imprevisto. Nadie como un político para enterrar debajo de la alfombra verdades que no pueden salir a la luz.

Si sería capaz de sacrificar a su propio hijo por venganza, que no sería capaz de hacerle a la mujer de ese otro universo al que tanto odia que ha echado abajo sus planes con una facilidad casi vergonzosa.

Dios, tiene que sacarla de ahí. _Ahora._

-Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente tu misión aquí?

La mujer se inclina sobre la mesa y le susurra _"Es una misión secreta, y si te la contara, dejaría de ser secreta, ¿verdad?"_ para después añadir _"Bien, ya he contestado suficientes preguntas. Ahora tú tienes que responder las mías"._

Parece justo, pero la cosa es que no le debe nada, mucho menos después de saber que si la vida de Olivia está en manos de un científico sin escrúpulos que juega a ser Dios sin que nadie le ponga límites, es por su maldita culpa. Por eso se levanta de la silla sin mirarla, así es más fácil, y se dirige a la salida ignorando su _"¡Eh, ni se te ocurra largarte de aquí, todavía me debes mis respuestas! ¡Teníamos un trato!"_ y las ganas de responder _"Lo sé, cielo, pero resulta que soy un timador después de todo"._

Antes de abrir la puerta ella susurra un_ "No sé cómo demonios puedes soportar mirarte al espejo. Cómo demonios puede alguien ser tan egoísta…"_ y suena tan dolida, tan traicionada, que la mano de Peter se queda paralizada sobre el picaporte.

Se dice _"No entres al trapo, sólo está jugando contigo" _pero ya es tarde porque antes de darse cuenta suelta el picaporte y murmura un _"De qué demonios estás hablando" _y realmente nadie podría culparle porque cuando Olivia Dunham, sea del universo que sea, lanza los dados, Peter Bishop apuesta todo lo que lleva encima. Es una ley física irrefutable, está seguro de que Walter podría elaborar un teorema a raíz de ese supuesto algún día.

-¿Qué de qué demonios estoy hablando? Estoy hablando de que tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de salvar _nuestro_ universo, de arreglar todos los desastres que comenzaron cuando ese hombre te secuestró. ¡Tienes en tus manos esa posibilidad y prefieres darle la espalda a _millones_ de personas sólo porque tu novia aparece en escena!

-¿Eso es lo que te ha contado? –Gruñe Peter, cruzando la habitación de tres zancadas y parándose a su lado. Los dos tiemblan de rabia. Ella le mira con la barbilla alzada y con tanta aversión que por un momento Peter cree que ha regresado a Irak, a esos segundos en los que Olivia le juzgó por encima del hombro basándose en un historial y no por conocer la historia al completo. -¿Eso es lo que él te ha contado? Al parecer no soy al único al que le han dado información falsa.

Aunque parezca increíble, es mucho más fácil leer las emociones de esta Olivia que las de la suya, sin todo ese dolor empañándole los ojos y las barreras que te mantienen a raya minando el camino. Ni siquiera el flequillo puede ocultar la confusión con la que brilla su mirada.

-¿A qué coño te refieres con información falsa?

Se inclina sobre la mesa hasta que prácticamente pueden respirarse encima, pero, por supuesto, ella no cede ni un centímetro. Huelen exactamente igual y a Peter le da un vuelco el corazón averiguarlo. La mujer lleva la misma colonia que Olivia, presumiblemente porque la habrá encontrado en el baño y debe ceñirse a la tapadera. Sea como sea, ese detalle no le ayuda a separarlas en su mente, como tampoco le ayudan esos ojos verdes aunque sean infinitamente más claros.

-Mi padre también me dijo todo eso, ¿sabes? Todo eso de que con mi regreso podría ayudar a arreglar los problemas que el Walter Bishop de este universo causó en el vuestro cuando me raptó. Y yo le creí, por supuesto que le creí. Pero que me trajera de vuelta jamás tuvo que ver con arreglar vuestro mundo… fue porque quería destruir este. Quiere usarme para destruir este universo. Y esos a los que vosotros llamáis invasores sólo estaban allí para salvarme la vida.

Que ella no le creyera era algo con lo que, por supuesto, ya contaba desde el principio. Por unos segundos le recuerda dolorosamente a su Olivia, justo en el momento en el que descubrió dónde demonios se estaba metiendo cuando ya tenía el agua hasta el cuello.

Pero Olivia no retrocedió entonces y si esta mujer es aunque sea mínimamente parecida a ella, no lo hará tampoco.

-¿Has llevado el síndrome de Estocolmo a un nuevo nivel o qué? –Odia lo pagada de sí misma que suena su voz, que no tiene en absoluto nada que ver con ese acento neoyorquino que ya no se molesta en disimular. Arrastra las palabras y unos prejuicios que su padre se ha encargado de sembrar desde que la puso al corriente con verdades a medias sobre la otra realidad. –Peter, sé que los años de convivencia con ellos hacen que no puedas ser objetivo con la situación, pero no se puede confiar en la gente que hay aquí, es obvio que te han engañado, son monstruos bajo nuestra piel.

No sabe qué le molesta más, si que le llame por su nombre con una confianza que no se merece o el simple hecho de que esté repitiendo como un loro las palabras que, sin lugar a dudas, han estado primero en boca de su padre. Jamás pensó que le vería los hilos a una Olivia Dunham manipulada como si fuera una marioneta.

(tampoco pensó que llegaría el día en el que vería hombres convertirse en gelatina y ondas de radio que ocultasen mutaciones, pero aquí está ahora, vivo para contarlo)

-Por el amor de Dios, no has podido creerte esa gilipollez. –Da un golpe a la mesa y esta vez sí, esta vez sí que la asusta. Peter recuerda una conversación especialmente reveladora en la que Olivia le resumió con prisas su encuentro con su versión alternativa mientras intentaban llegar a la Casa de la Ópera siguiendo las indicaciones de un GPS futurista. Sabe qué es lo que esta Olivia ha perdido y qué teclas debe pulsar. -¿Monstruos bajo la piel? ¿¡Rachel te parece un monstruo! ¿¡Cuándo Ella se te quedó dormida encima también te parecía un monstruo! Sé que tu hermana murió dando a luz en tu universo y que jamás llegaste a conocer a tu sobrina. Puedes intentar engañarte todo lo que quieras, pero yo vi como las mirabas el otro día, como si fueran un maldito milagro, y puedo asegurarte que nadie mira así a algo que considera monstruoso.

-Cierra la puta boca porque no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando… -Sisea ella entre dientes. Las manos le tiemblan encima de la mesa y tiene la mandíbula tan apretada que terminará por reventarse las muelas.

-Dime, ¿te parecían monstruos? ¿Estabas esperando que en cualquier momento le creciera otra cabeza a la niña mientras jugaba contigo y te llamaba tía Liv? ¡Dime!

-Cierra la boca, cierra la boca o te juro que…

-No te hicieron falta ni dos días, ¿verdad? Sólo necesitaste unos minutos con ellas para darte cuenta de que eran tan reales como tú y como yo, y que la descripción que te habían hecho sobre lo que te encontrarías en este mundo cuando llegaras no cuadraba en absoluto. -Tiene tanta rabia dentro que las palabras le salen solas sin que pueda detenerlas, desesperado por hacérselo entender. -¡Maldita sea, Olivia, te conozco, tú jamás caerías en tu truco semejante, nunca seguirías unas órdenes sin cuestionártelas cuando tu instinto, obviamente, te está diciendo lo contrario, tú no eres así!

Por primera vez, después de ser interrogada sin éxito durante horas por unos inútiles del FBI y un hombre con el que comparte orígenes pero no recuerdos, la mujer sale de esa coraza de indiferencia con la que se estaba protegiendo hasta entonces.

No está acostumbrado a ver a Olivia Dunham perder el control, no importa que no sean la misma persona, no deja de sorprenderle.

-¡Yo no soy _ella,_ no nos parecemos, no somos ni remotamente parecidas, así que deja de comportarte como si me conocieras, deja de creer que sabes lo más mínimo sobre mí, sobre mi vida o sobre mi pasado porque ella y yo no somos iguales!

Peter siente una especie de puñalada en el pecho.

Es irónico, es irónico que sea precisamente _ella_ la que crea estar abriéndole los ojos a un gran descubrimiento cuando Peter no necesitó más que cinco minutos con ella a solas en un universo al que jamás pertenecería del todo para darse cuenta de que la misma piel no guardaba los mismos recuerdos.

(pero necesitó tres días para darse cuenta de que se habían intercambiado y eso es algo que nunca podrá perdonarse)

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé que no sois la misma persona al igual que yo no soy el mismo hijo que el Walter Bishop de este universo pensaba que podría recuperar? Sólo quiero saber en qué momento… qué decisiones tomaste para no ser capaz de pensar individualmente y acabar siendo la marioneta de un político ebrio de venganza.

Ella alza la barbilla con dignidad mientras murmura _"Y si fuera así, ¿qué? Y qué si fuera cierto que el Secretario busca venganza por los crímenes que este universo ha cometido contra el nuestro. Tú has estado allí, tú has visto lo que le han hecho a nuestro mundo. Sólo he leído un par de informes de los casos Fringe de este lado pero puedo hacerme una idea aproximada… ¿cuántas bajas civiles habéis tenido? ¿Un par de decenas, cien como mucho? Nosotros hemos perdido millones. Ciudades enteras masacradas, pueblos puestos en cuarentena. Maldita sea, ¡hay niños que ni siquiera saben qué es un árbol porque hay zonas del país en las que ni siquiera existen! ¿Y crees que yo seré la que juzgue al Secretario por querer que los culpables paguen por sus crímenes? No lo creo." _con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y crees que es justo que seis mil millones de personas paguen por los pecados de un solo hombre? Rachel, Ella… ¿tienen que morir por algo que ya no puede salvarse?

El silencio es toda la respuesta que Peter necesita para saber que ahí dentro, por minúsculos que sean, todavía quedan restos que se parecen a los de la Olivia Dunham que él conoce.

Se tantea los vaqueros, buscando entre sus bolsillos aquel trozo de papel al que se ha aferrado estos días, aquel que le daba una razón por la que quedarse cuando Olivia parecía haberla olvidado.

Lo coloca sobre la mesa con cuidado, a la vista, sujetando las esquinas con la yema de los dedos para que no se pliegue, y si ella se sorprende cuando ve el dibujo, prefiere no demostrarlo.

-Puede que creas que estoy loco o que me han lavado el cerebro esos monstruos bajo la piel de los que hablas, pero me da igual. – Se inclina sobre la hoja arrugada y señala con el índice la parte superior. -¿Ves esta máquina? Es la que, según mi padre, podría arreglar vuestro mundo. –Cuando la mujer se queda mirando fijamente el boceto de su cara, con el humo saliendo de sus ojos como si fuera una puñetera chimenea, ella levanta la cabeza hacia él y Peter asiente. –Si esta máquina de verdad sirviera para arreglar las catástrofes de vuestro universo… supongo que habría accedido, qué remedio. No es necesario ser un experto en matemáticas para saber que seis mil millones de vidas valen más que la de un solo hombre. -Durante unos segundos, y Peter jamás sabrá si fue real o sólo producto de su imaginación, sus ojos parecen juzgarle con menos dureza, igual que Olivia cuando empezó a entender que su perfil no se ajustaba exactamente al expediente. –Pero esta cosa no arreglará nada, no reconstruirá vuestro mundo… destruirá este. Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

Ella le pregunta_ "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es tu propio padre el que te está engañando y no la gente de este universo?"_ y Peter responde encogiéndose de hombros _"Simplemente lo sé, al igual que tú sabes, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, que la gente de este mundo es tan real como la del tuyo aunque te hayan dicho lo contrario"._

Peter suspira. La ausencia de Olivia y las noches en vela comienzan a pasarle factura.

-Escúchame, se acerca una guerra, una de proporciones tan colosales que dejará tiritando a los dos universos y, por alguna extraña razón, Olivia es la única que puede detenerla. Unos peces gordos se han empeñado en que luchemos hasta destruirnos, jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos simples piezas de ajedrez, ¿crees que lo que tu mundo ha sufrido hasta ahora ha sido una masacre? Eso no es nada comparado con cómo quedará cuando los dos universos cuando choquen. Sin embargo, tienes dos opciones, puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados dejando que te manipulen como si fueras una marioneta o puedes ayudarme a detener esta guerra.

Peter recoge el papel y se lo guarda dentro del bolsillo del vaquero. No puede soportar mirarla. Duele encontrar las diferencias, pero duele todavía más darse cuenta de las coincidencias.

Si se queda un solo segundo más en esa sala, terminará por asfixiarse con su propio oxígeno.

Antes de salir, con la mano todavía en el picaporte, murmura sin girarse _"Cuando sepas qué opción prefieres, avísame. Mientras tanto, esta conversación ha terminado"._

Cuando cierra de un portazo que amenaza con tirar las paredes abajo, el teniente Broyles ya le está esperando fuera.

-¿Y bien?

-Prepare a sus G.I-Joes. Nos vamos al otro universo. –Responde Peter.

_**(final del capítulo 2)**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_¿Walter Bishop podrá desempeñar su función si Peter no vuelve?"_

"_Estoy segura de que Peter volverá"_

(Phillip Broyles y Olivia Dunham, Fringe 2x21)

Walter ha decidido bautizar a la mujer como _'Altivia'_ de camino al coche, y Peter no podría estar más de acuerdo.

(No tendrá el derecho de llamarse Olivia hasta que demuestre lo contrario)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hace tiempo que Peter Bishop, un genio que se salía de todas aquellas escalas que intentaban encontrar sin éxito un límite para su inteligencia, cincuenta puntos por encima de alguien vergonzosamente inteligente, estafador con un buen sistema en sus ratos libres, ese Peter Bishop, perdió la cuenta de las veces que había deseado besar a Olivia Dunham, agente especial del FBI con una marcada preferencia por las misiones suicidas sin exigir una paga extra.

La primera vez apenas se conocían pero no faltaría mucho para que Peter la viera pasearse por el laboratorio en ropa interior, más preocupada por un hombre que más tarde la traicionaría que por mostrar algo de pudor, incluso con un cuerpo como el suyo. Recuerda que le costó mantener la indiferencia científica exigida mientras le colocaba cada uno de los sensores y que ni siquiera saber que estaba cometiendo una irresponsabilidad permitiendo que un científico loco la drogara y metiera en un tanque helado con una sonda electromagnética clavada en la nuca, ni siquiera eso, pudo evitar que notara lo bien que olía su pelo o lo suave que era la piel de su espalda bajo la yema de sus dedos cuando la sostuvo para que no se desplomara.

De rodillas frente a la única persona capaz de colarle un farol tras otro a un experto jugador de póquer como él sin apenas pestañear, Peter susurró _"Espero que tu chico lo merezca"_ mientras se preguntaba si alguien sería capaz de arriesgar así la vida, sin ninguna duda, sin ninguna reserva, por él.

(Dos años más tarde lo averiguaría, cuando esa misma mujer atravesase el último límite impuesto por la ciencia sólo para encontrarle)

Quiso besarla antes de que el LSD surtiera efecto y quiso besarla también después, cuando todavía estaba empapada de recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Olivia le pidió que se quedara en Boston con la esperanza de que le ayudara a comprender la ecuación llena de logaritmos neperianos que era el lenguaje de su padre. Peter se quedó en Boston con la esperanza de comprenderla a ella.

A partir de ahí, querer besarla pasó de ser algo puntual, a menudo relacionado con el monstruo tocapelotas de la semana, a convertirse casi en una necesidad física que ocupaba un asiento de más junto a Walter en el coche y al que pronto habría que plantearse el ponerle un cinturón de seguridad.

No importaba cómo empezase una conversación con Olivia, Peter sabía cómo le gustaría terminarla.

Si ella decía _"¿Crees que los restos de sangre dispuestos de manera horizontal podrían significar algo?"_ él pensaba _"Creo que quiero besarte"_. Si ella le preguntaba _"Ey, voy a por café, ¿quieres algo?" _él pensaba sin lugar a dudas _"Lo que quiero es besarte"._ Aunque esas palabras jamás salieran de su boca, un poco por la seguridad de que la inmensa sombra de John Scott las engulliría en cuanto rozaran el aire, y otro poco por el miedo a cargarse esa especie de familia disfuncional que habían levantado desde cero en pocos meses.

Quiso besarla antes de saber que podía apagar bombas con la fuerza de su mente y quiso besarla también después de descubrir que John Scott era uno de esos héroes patrióticos a los que les gustaba morir jóvenes por una causa justa y que él, un tipo al que sólo permitían entrar a la sede del FBI con su carné ridículo y plastificado, jamás podría competir contra eso.

Señor, quiso besarla incluso cuando llegó a presentarle como su hermano Rick en aquel pub universitario. Su _hermano_. Es imposible llegar a ser más patético. Bueno, quizás que le considerase su gran amigo gay y le hubiera presentado como tal. En el fondo no salió tan mal parado.

Desde aquella primera y única vez después de Jacksonville en la que Peter se arriesgó a dar un paso al frente sólo para que ella retrocediera dos, desde ahí (aunque si tiene que ser sincero, te dirá que empezó muchísimo antes, antes de los viajes entre realidades y el cortexiphan), Peter asumió que con Olivia jamás tendría una historia que sobrepasase los límites profesionales y que si quería besarla, tendría que ser dentro de su cabeza.

Así que empezó a hacerlo.

Imaginó cómo podría ser. Besarla. Mil situaciones. Un millón de escenarios diferentes. Infinitas imposibilidades.

Algunas veces ella le obligaría a quedarse en el coche, por ser fiel a los detalles de la narración. Puede que esperase un tiempo de rigor y saliera cuando escuchara gritos al otro lado de la calle. Llevaría una pistola en la mano, que le daría ese aire varonil de tipo duro que el trabajo de niñera de un científico loco no hacía más que arrebatarle, cuando echara la puerta debajo de una patada. Por una vez, por una maldita vez él no sería la damisela en apuros y su armadura brillaría bajo la luz de las farolas mientras salvaba el día con cuatro disparos certeros. A lo mejor Olivia le miraba como miran las princesas a los héroes del cuento cuando las rescatan de la torre después de haber matado al dragón, y puede que ella suspirase contra sus labios cuando Peter cruzase la distancia que les separaba de dos zancadas y hundiera su boca en la suya. Quién sabe.

Otras veces era más realista y se conformaba con algo que no pareciera sacado de un guión cutre de Hollywood, algo como llamar a su puerta en mitad de la noche y borrarle los restos de sueño con saliva, rezando que no se apartara para meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Sobrevivió como pudo con el poder de su imaginación. Un cociente de 190 daba para mucho, igual que una casa con habitaciones separadas, en pisos diferentes, que le daban la libertad de hacer lo que le diera la gana bajo de las sábanas, sin tener que buscar una pobre excusa con la que escabullirse al baño en mitad de la noche mientras Walter le miraba con suspicacia desde su cama.

La mañana que precedía a esas situaciones, Walter solía regalarle perlas como _"Peter, hijo, es perfectamente normal que tengas fantasías eróticas, de hecho, la masturbación es una excelente manera natural de la que dispone nuestro organismo para liberar toda la tensión acumulada… ¿Deduzco que piensas en la agente Dunham? Sería comprensible, es una mujer muy atractiva" _que hacían que Peter quisiera arrancarse los oídos o rezar por ser adoptado.

(Sí, puede captar la deliciosa ironía ante esto último)

Hicieron falta dos años, largarse a un universo alternativo y que su vida corriera más peligro que nunca para que Olivia decidiera besarle, y cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera fue perfecto. El agente Francis estaba inconsciente en el suelo y su confianza llena de cicatrices que todavía sangraban con rabia cada vez que los labios de ella se deslizaban sobre los suyos. No, no era perfecto, y desde luego distaba mucho de serlo, pero la estaba besando, a _ella,_ por fin, después de escuchar como las murallas de Olivia se hacían añicos a sus pies mientras le susurraba una especie de _te quiero_ encubierto. Los diez segundos que le llevó comprenderlo fueron los que tardó en sacar del bolsillo esa mano rencorosa que se negaba a ceder y enredarla entre su pelo, buscando la nuca con sus dedos para reducir la distancia y poder devolverle el beso con la fuerza de todos los imaginarios.

(Además, tener el Empire State a su espalda era garantía de romanticismo. Se basaba en las tropecientas películas sensibleras que siempre negaría haber visto para confirmarlo).

"_Vámonos a casa"_ susurró ella, y lo pronunció de tal forma que Peter creyó que de verdad tenía un sitio al que regresar.

Juntos.

Le llevó un tiempo entenderlo, a él, a ese genio que se salía de todas las escalas, que Peter Bishop pertenecería a cualquier lugar en el que estuviera Olivia Dunham. La ecuación matemática más fácil de resolver de la historia.

Por eso no puede comprender cómo demonios ha podido terminar regresando a un lugar al que no pertenece _sin ella,_ cómo demonios ha podido estar tan ciego durante tres putos días en los que una versión alternativa de Olivia se paseaba por el laboratorio con sus siete diferencias a tiro y él no había sido capaz de sacar la nariz de su culo para darse cuenta, demasiado preocupado por un drama que hace tiempo dejó de ser familiar.

El Empire State del universo en el que ha crecido brilla imponente al otro lado de los ventanales de Massive Dynamic y Peter sólo puede observarlo con el corazón en un puño y recuerdos de momentos alternativos burlándose de él.

_Dios, Olivia._

-Peter… -A través del reflejo ve como los dedos de Walter vacilan cerca de su hombro. –Peter… tenemos que entrar… ¿no vienes? Nina Sharp nos está esperando, acaba de llegar…

La mano nunca alcanza a su destino y Peter lo agradece. No sabe cómo podría reaccionar después de todo lo ocurrido, de los castillos en el aire y los viajes entre dimensiones para recuperar un hijo que nunca fue suyo. No sabe cómo podría reaccionar después de haber perdido a Olivia en un universo al que no hay forma de acceder si no es con invitación, la de un Secretario de Defensa al que ni siquiera un vínculo de sangre puede evitar que quiera utilizarle como arma de destrucción masiva.

_Joder, joderjoderjoder._

El nudo que tiene en la garganta le obliga a tragar con dificultad, hace horas que decidió ignorar los gruñidos hambrientos de su estómago a favor de no vomitar. La maraña de nervios es lo único que ha tomado desde anoche, a excepción de un café de máquina que sabía a rayos y que sólo ha servido para acrecentar el temblor de sus manos.

-¿… Peter? –Vuelve a repetir Walter, esta vez más cerca.

Deja escapar todo el aire que le pesa como plomo dentro de los pulmones, un suspiro que empaña los cristales antes de responder _"Ya voy, Walter, dame… dame sólo unos segundos" _con una voz que no es ni remotamente parecida a la suya.

Tiene la mirada perdida más allá del Empire State cuando la de Walter intenta encontrarse la suya.

-Peter, no había forma de… Olivia, ninguno, ninguno nos dimos cuenta. La percepción juega malas pasadas en la mente del ser humano. La atención es como un foco de luz, Peter, sólo somos capaces de encontrar las posibles diferencias si estas nos llaman la atención previamente a través de la activación del mapa retiniano del córtex visual primario. Lo que quiero decir es… -Esta vez apoya la mano sobre su hombro y Peter siente que se hunde bajo el peso de la culpa. Parece más viejo y cansado que nunca, como si hubieran vuelto al principio, a Saint Claire y las canciones de piratas. -… lo que quiero decir es que nuestro sistema visual no es capaz de detectar un cambio apenas notorio si nosotros no somos previamente conscientes de que se va a dar dicho cambio.-En esto, como en la mayoría de los casos, Walter tiene razón. Durante tres días fue tan egocéntrico como para pensar que esas diferencias, que ahora se le hacían tan evidentes, se debían a una especie de tránsito por las cinco fases de la aceptación con respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellos y no, obviamente, a la suplantación por parte de su versión alternativa. Suena ridículo el sólo hecho de planteárselo, sí, pero después de lo de Charlie, uno ya debería ser más espabilado. -No te castigues, Peter, no había forma de saberlo, las similitudes entre ambas son evidentes, son prácticamente iguales…

Peter nota la rabia burbujeando en la boca del estómago.

No son idénticas, no son ni remotamente parecidas, al igual que dos niños no eran equivalentes tan sólo por compartir el gusto por las monedas coleccionables y una disfuncional fijación por complacer a un padre que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa.

-¿Esa fue tu excusa? –Sisea entre dientes y la mano de Walter se aparta de su hombro como si quemara.

Peter ni siquiera tiene tiempo de arrepentirse de lo que ha dicho cuando las puertas del despacho de Nina Sharp se abren de par en par y el eternamente fruncido ceño del teniente Broyles les invita a pasar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La primera vez que se despierta, Olivia apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos más de dos segundos seguidos. Sus retinas le pasan factura después de estar días encerrada en un agujero negro y la intensa luz de los focos le quema incluso a través de los papados cerrados. Aún así, intenta enfocar la vista, empañada por culpa de las lágrimas que la escuecen sobre las mejillas, varias veces.

Falla.

No puede evitar preguntarse por qué su hombro izquierdo duele como si le estuvieran clavando miles de cuchillos y si eso que le cubre el brazo es sangre reseca.

Lo último que llega a ver, antes de que la engulla la inconsciencia, son unas cabezas tapadas con mascarillas inclinándose sobre ella.

La segunda vez que se despierta consigue girar la cara lo suficiente como para ver de refilón que tiene el hombro vendado y que está sola en una habitación llena de camillas vacías.

El dolor del brazo no ha remitido, lo que le hace pensar que no la aprecian tanto como para administrarle las mismas técnicas de curación acelerada que le dieron a Walter en aquel hospital del Nueva York alternativo.

Qué desconsiderados, y ella que pensaba que ya se estaban haciendo amigos.

Los pocos minutos que permanece despierta se aferra a la luz fluorescente como si fuera una polilla, temiendo que la próxima vez que abra los ojos vuelvan a engullirla las sombras de su prisión acolchada.

La tercera vez que se despierta lo recuerda todo.

La oscuridad, el terror, y después, el fuego.

Se asustó hasta el punto de perder el control de sus habilidades y la celda acabó ardiendo junto a un par de agentes que no supieron apreciar sus vidas como es debido.

En este universo estarían más avanzados tecnológicamente, sí, pero al final acabaron solucionando los problemas igual que en el suyo: a tiro limpio.

Walternate está a su lado, observándola desde una distancia prudencial, embutido en un traje impoluto a juego con el hielo de sus ojos.

_¿Fuiste alguna vez así, Walter?_ Le gustaría preguntar al suyo, al de los regalices rojos y las canciones sobre elefantes. _¿Fuiste alguna vez así antes de que el doctor París te robara tus recuerdos?_

Tragar saliva es una tortura, tiene la garganta tan reseca que ni siquiera puede hablar para averiguar el paradero de sus amigos.

Si están vivos.

Si están bien.

Si Peter está tan lejos como le sea posible de esa maldita máquina.

_Por favor, que lo esté._

-¿Sabes? Creo que Newton se equivocó contigo, Olivia. No eres débil, al menos no _tan _débil como creíamos en un principio.

Las palabras _"hijo de puta…"_ mueren en su garganta y nunca llegan a salir de su boca.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Peter ha viajado por el mundo lo suficiente como para saber que algunos dichos, algunos tópicos, refranes o frases hechas, llámalo por el nombre que prefieras, no cambian nunca, ni siquiera cuando cruzas la frontera que separa un continente del siguiente. Lo escucharás en cien idiomas diferentes, por supuesto, puede que ni siquiera domines el dialecto todavía pero habrá algo en ti que te haga pensar _"yo esto ya lo he oído antes en algún lado"_ y será cierto. Se modificará el tono o variará la pronunciación, pero lo cierto es que hay verdades universales que permanecen inmutables en el tiempo, a veces tan exactas como las matemáticas, otras tan abstractas como la ética.

Siempre lo había tenido claro.

Hasta ahora.

Y, sinceramente, esto ya no le pilla de nuevas. Podría resumir los dos últimos años de su vida en un intento desesperado por abrir su mente a nuevos horizontes, y cuando tu trabajo consiste en estirar los límites de la ciencia no puedes sorprenderte si alguna vez lo consigues.

Habrás escuchado esa frase ridícula de que _"un clavo saca a otro clavo"_ y te lo habrás creído. Que puede que mañana sea un día mejor, que se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo. Que cuando algo malo, algo terrible va a ocurrir, lo peor siempre será la espera.

La vida de Peter Bishop ha peligrado lo suficiente como para saber que esto último, a menudo, es cierto; cambiando de identidad y país cada vez que los matones de Big Eddie daban con él. La angustia de saber la que se te viene encima, plantearte cuánto dolerá el golpe, contar cada minuto pensando que será el último mientras duermes con un ojo abierto y una pistola bajo la almohada, rezando para que el nombre falso que has dado en la recepción del hotel no levante sospechas.

Algunos dicen que, cuando aquello a lo que tanto temías te sacude de una maldita vez, acabas descubriendo que en realidad no era para tanto, que habías exagerado al alimentar una paranoia empeñada en inflar tus miedos. Que, de hecho, comparado con la agonía de esperar, el golpe no es nada.

No quiere entrar a debate. No piensa preparar un discurso a favor de una de las teorías y, desde luego, no pretende encontrar argumentos de peso que pongan en evidencia a la otra. Lo único que busca es averiguar por qué tres años esperando a que un grupo de sicarios mal pagados dieran con su culo en Irak no es infinitamente peor que descubrir que puede perder a Olivia.

No necesita ser un genio para conocer la respuesta.

(Su vida era mucho más fácil cuando no se preocupaba por la de los demás, cuando lo único que importaba era el dinero y no a quién derribabas para conseguirlo).

Siempre lo había tenido claro. La espera, el golpe… todo eso le asustaba, pero jamás, _jamás,_ había tenido miedo de lo que vendría después.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora le aterra.

Sobrevivir a la caída y no saber cómo levantarte después.

En realidad tenía fe en que la habituación le hiciera esta situación algo más llevadera. Pensaba que meses de quedarse en la retaguardia a regañadientes mientras Olivia se ponía a tiro sin chaleco antibalas le ayudaría a sobrellevarlo; que verla salir disparada por la luna de un coche y esperar toda la noche junto a la cama de un hospital a que despertase se lo haría más fácil.

Joder, no podría haber estado más equivocado.

Las agujas del reloj se arrastran con pereza y los segundos se estiran con pasmosa lentitud hasta transformarse en minutos dentro de los dominios de Nina Sharp. Pero ni siquiera que el tiempo parezca haberse detenido y que sus mentes trabajen codo con codo junto a la mejor (y moralmente cuestionable) plantilla de científicos del país, analizando posibilidades, sugiriendo teorías o simplemente tratando de refrescar la memoria de Walter, les otorga la ventaja que necesitan para encontrar una solución.

¿Intercambio instantáneo? Descartado, no habrá una llamarada solar que se sincronice con la del otro universo hasta dentro de seis meses. ¿Formar un triángulo equilátero con tres varillas armónicas del tamaño de un brontosaurio como aquella vez en la que Walter y William Bell mandaron el Monte Carlo al otro lado? Descartado, por tres razones: a) no cuentan con agentes en ambos lados para establecer las coordenadas correctas y eso podría provocar un desafortunado incidente como el de aquel edificio de Nueva York, b) saben que materiales no orgánicos pueden traspasar la barrera sin problemas, pero no están tan seguros de cuáles serían las consecuencias para un ser vivo por mucho que Peter haya insistido en ofrecerse como cobaya para probarlo y c) aunque lo consiguieran, cruzar, no tendrían forma de regresar sin el equipo adecuado al otro lado.

Empiezan a quedarse sin opciones.

(y Broyles parece estar esperando el momento justo en el que encuentren una para decirle que, por mucho que patalee y llore, él se quedará en tierra)

_Ya, bueno, suerte con ello, campeón._

-¿Seguro que no sabemos nada de William Bell? Pudo haber sobrevivido. – Le pregunta a Nina Sharp y la mujer niega con la cabeza antes de agacharla para evitar que no se note como se le empañan los ojos.

Interesante, parece que hay vida en Marte después de todo.

Peter reconoce la mirada enseguida. Apagada. Retina salpicada de rojo acompañada de unos profundos surcos morados que anuncian varios días sin dormir y pocas ganas de intentarlo. Debe ser un espejo de la suya, la de haber perdido a tu compañero y tener una probabilidad de uno entre un millón de encontrarle.

El problema es que 'relación laboral' no le hace ni remotamente justicia a lo suyo con Olivia.

Tanto material y ni siquiera tiene ganas de bromear, soltar algo como _"¡Vamos! Esto es ciencia ficción, nadie muere nunca realmente en la ciencia ficción. El personaje está un par de capítulos sin aparecer, media temporada si me apuras, y luego tiene una aparición estelar en la que salva el día. Que le pregunten a Spock" _que afloje un poco la soga que llevan anudada al cuello.

-Todavía quedan algunos nombres en la lista de niños que fueron tratados con cortexiphan, ¿no hay forma de encontrarles, reunirles y repetir lo que hizo Olivia con Nick Lane y los demás para cruzar al otro lado? –Sugiere Astrid, algo apartada del grupo de mentes privilegiadas aunque Peter se haya asegurado de mantenerla cerca.

Nina Sharp niega con la cabeza mientras murmura _"en un principio podría parecer lo más evidente, dado que la última vez lo consiguieron, pero si en el pasado dimos con Lane, Heath y la señorita Clark fue, únicamente, porque en algún momento sus habilidades de manifestaron y dejaron de pasar desapercibidos"._ Se asoma sobre el hombro de Astrid y echa un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador antes de añadir _"En esta lista sólo aparece la inicial del primer apellido y muchos de esos nombres son tan comunes que, incluso con nuestros recursos, llevaría una enorme cantidad de tiempo encontrarles"._

-Pues entonces será mejor empezar cuanto antes. –Gruñe Peter taladrando a la mujer con la mirada.

Confió en William Bell, única y exclusivamente, durante aquellos escasos segundos en los que se sacrificó para salvarles la vida, pero todavía sigue sin fiarse de la Mujer Biónica y la malvada compañía que pretende hacerle sombra a Skynet.

Antes de que Nina pueda responder, Walter se adelanta.

-Incluso si encontrásemos a esas personas sería una pérdida de tiempo. Olivia es la única con la habilidad de cruzar entre universos.

A Peter no deja de parecerle curioso como la memoria de Walter parece refrescarse en los momentos más oportunos. Si no fuera porque ha visto con sus propios ojos cada una de las cicatrices que indican la reiterada extracción de tejido cerebral, pensaría, sin lugar a dudas, que el hombre puede controlar los momentos de lucidez a su antojo.

No consigue morderse la lengua.

-¿De la _enorme_ cantidad de nombres que hay en esa lista, _sólo_ Olivia tiene esa habilidad? ¿Y mientras experimentabais con niños indefensos no se os ocurrió, a William Bell o a ti, que ya que ibais a traumatizarles de por vida, al menos podrías darles una puta habilidad útil?

El _"Peter…"_ de Astrid suena como una súplica. El _"Bishop…"_ de Broyles lleva una advertencia encubierta.

-Nosotros no podíamos _elegir_ la habilidad que íbamos a darles. –Responde Walter, con los ojos clavados en sus manos temblorosas mientras el resto del personal de Massive Dynamic no sabe qué hacer con las suyas. –Nosotros… nosotros les administrábamos el cortexiphan y, en función de sus características psicológicas y genéticas, los niños manifestaban diferentes habilidades. Olivia fue la única que mostró esa habilidad… siempre fue la más fuerte, el cortexiphan, únicamente, la hizo todavía _más especial_ de lo que ya era.

Peter estalla con un _"¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo como si se tratara de una obra benéfica!"_ antes de golpear la mesa con tanta fuerza que un par de bolígrafos salen disparados. La mano triturada por aquel gorila con placa le pasa factura cuando un latigazo de dolor se escurre hasta el codo y Peter tiene que sujetarse la muñeca izquierda con cuidado mientras mastica un _"Joder…"_ sin dignidad.

Apenas tiene tiempo de lamerse las heridas antes de que Walter se acerque hasta él para examinarle el brazo lesionado, ignorando completamente el campo de minas que Peter ha instalado entre ellos desde hace días. Ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas para apartarle de un manotazo, se limita a murmurar un _"Déjalo, estoy bien, no me duele, estoy bien"_ mientras el hombre inspecciona cada dedo con la precisión de un cirujano y el cariño de un (no) padre.

-Debería hacer que le revisen eso. –Dice Broyles, señalando la mano con un golpe de barbilla.

_Claro que sí, y ya de paso, puestos a perder tiempo, nos echamos una partidita de póquer, no te jode._

-No, estoy bien. –Miente y se gira hacia Walter, que ha regresado a su sitio con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos.

_No es justo,_ piensa, _no es justo que se comporte como un cachorro abandonado cuando tiene tantos pecados por los que pagar._

-Muy bien, Walter, repítemelo otra vez, ¿por qué demonios no podemos utilizar una maldita puerta para cruzar al otro lado si la _primera_ vez funcionó? –Gruñe Peter frotándose los ojos con las manos e ignorando lo mucho que escuecen heridas que jamás imaginó que fueran tan viejas.

Uno de los cerebritos de Massive Dynamic, el mismo que casi se hizo pis de la emoción mientras les ponía al corriente sobre la actividad solar de los últimos veinte años hace apenas unas semanas, interviene con un _"En realidad, el término 'el otro lado' sería un tanto incorrecto, puesto que ambos universos están superpuestos y…" _que nunca se atreve a finalizar cuando Peter le taladra con la mirada a través de sus dedos entreabiertos.

"_Porque, porque cuando abrí aquella primera puerta…"_ A Peter no le pasa desapercibido que los ojos de Walter saltan nerviosos de un lado a otro de la habitación, luchando por no encontrarse con los suyos _"… provocó las ondas que debilitaron los tejidos de nuestra realidad. Hacerlo de nuevo podría provocar la destrucción instantánea de ambos mundos"._

-Oh, qué bien –escupe las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo. –es un alivio saber que los dos universos sólo pueden destruirse cuando _a ti_ te interesa. Para raptar niños no había problema, ¿verdad?

Es como si hubieran vuelto a esos primeros días después de que Olivia le obligara a sacarle de Saint Claire, esos en los que Peter le consideraba un viejo loco y adornaba cada frase que salía de su boca con una guinda de ironía, infectando su relación hasta que las viejas cicatrices sangraban pus.

La censura no se hace esperar y antes de darse cuenta tiene a media habitación mirándole con el ceño fruncido, especialmente Astrid, que parece debatirse entre darle la razón o correr a auxiliar a un especialmente dolido Walter Bishop.

_Le estás usando de diana por Olivia. Le estás usando de diana, culpándole de algo que sólo es culpa tuya. _Y ni siquiera saberlo sofoca la rabia que le burbujea en la boca del estómago.

Cuando se acerca hasta él, el resto de la habitación contiene la respiración y Peter espera con los dientes apretados a que el peso de la placa le mande cerrar la boca.

_No es asunto suyo, no puede obligarme a nada porque esto no es asunto suyo,_ piensa, y aún así, cuando Broyles le dice _"si ni siquiera bajo estas circunstancias es capaz de dejar sus problemas personales fuera de esta habitación, le sugiero que salga fuera con ellos y se quede un rato allí hasta que se calme, Bishop"_ Peter obedece como un soldado, pegando un portazo al salir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, en cuanto Peter cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, su teléfono móvil empieza a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, y cuando lo saca, el nombre de Rachel Dunham (nunca ha preguntado por su apellido de casada) brilla en su pantalla.

_-_Joder… -Murmura entre dientes y una de las secretarias de Nina Sharp deja el tecleo constante de su ordenador para mirarle con el ceño fruncido desde la seguridad de su escritorio.

Puede imaginarse perfectamente para qué le está llamando, algo relacionado con _"¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana?"_ a lo que Peter no puede permitirse responder con un _"Sí, en otra realidad"._

Pasan unos segundos antes de que se atreva a cogerlo, después de respirar hondo y limpiarse el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. Sabe que va a mentir y necesita hacerlo bien, por eso cuando descuelga el teléfono, su voz es una referencia a la despreocupación.

-Ey, Rachel, hola, ¿qué pasa?

-Peter, oye, perdona que te moleste, es que, verás… -Parece dudar unos segundos que él aprovecha para prepararse. Sabe lo que viene a continuación. -Olivia no ha venido a casa en toda la noche y sí, ya sé que eso es normal, pero es que me dijo que quería cenar con nosotras y luego no apareció ni llamó… y estaba preocupada. Sé que es normal y que estará en alguna misión de esas de la policía y que por eso no me ha devuelto ninguna de las llamadas con las que he bombardeado su buzón de voz…

Rachel guarda silencio, invitándole sin palabras a que le dé una explicación.

-Oh, ¿era por eso? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… -Apenas puede creerse que esté a punto de cometer la mayor estafa de la historia. Habla como si en su mano guardase un póquer de ases cuando, en realidad, ni siquiera tiene una mísera pareja. Va completamente de farol. –Olivia sí que está en una misión, pero de las fáciles… ya sabes, de las de encerrarse dentro de una furgoneta con los cascos puestos esperando a que el malo la cague diciendo algo que le comprometa.

-¿Pero está bien?

-¡Claro! Aburrida pero bien… acabo de verla hace un rato. –Técnicamente, esto no es del todo mentira, aunque no sabe muy bien cómo interpretaría un juez semejante grado de ambigüedad. –Estará un par de días incomunicada, pero nada más.

Se frota los ojos con cansancio mientras escucha a Rachel suspirar de alivio y cuando la mujer murmura un _"Menos mal… muchas gracias, Peter, no sé qué haríamos sin ti" _el estómago se le pone del revés.

"_¿Que qué harías sin mí?"_ le dan ganas de responder _"Posiblemente si no fuera por mí, tu hermana seguiría en este universo"._

Pasa un par de minutos siguiendo el hilo a una conversación banal y cuando Rachel cuelga, Peter se deja caer contra la pared.

En esa posición le encuentra Astrid.

-Peter… -Susurra, agachándose a su lado. –Peter, sé que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre lo que ha pasado ahí dentro y que tienes toda la razón del mundo para comportarte como lo estás haciendo. –Apoya una mano sobre su hombro. –Lo sé y lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora mismo eso no ayuda a Olivia.

-Lo sé.

-Walter trabaja infinitamente mejor cuando cuenta con tu ayuda, se concentra mejor y su memoria alcanza cuotas prodigiosas si tú estás cerca echándole una mano.

-Lo sé.

-Vaya, sí que eres un genio después de todo.

La broma se evapora cuando Peter responde _"Rachel acaba de llamarme al móvil, preguntándome por qué su hermana no coge el suyo" _y la realidad les embiste, atravesándoles el pecho de una cornada.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Oh, pues la verdad, que su hermana está atrapada en otro universo y que no podrá responder a sus llamadas en una buena temporada, pero que mientras tanto, si no le importa, la versión alternativa de Olivia estaría encantada de hacerlo por ella.

Quizás sea por todas esas horas encerrados juntos en el laboratorio, vigilando que Walter no destruyera la universidad con sus inventos mientras Olivia salía de caza sin armadura; a lo mejor es culpa de todo ese tiempo que Astrid ha invertido observándoles en silencio mientras fingía prestar atención a la pantalla de su ordenador; o puede que Peter siempre haya sido como un libro abierto y peor jugador de póquer de lo que creía. El caso es que Astrid consigue leer entre líneas allí donde el resto del mundo encontraría una impenetrable barrera de sarcasmo.

-¿Una misión?

Peter asiente.

-Es lo _primero_ que se me ha ocurrido.

-Es lo _único_ que podías decirle en ese momento.

Guarda silencio mientras Astrid maniobra para sentarse a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared e ignorando las miradas de curiosidad que les lanzan las recepcionistas desde el otro lado de la habitación. Peter tiene los ojos clavados en el último piso del Empire State cuando reúne la fuerza suficiente para volver a hablar.

-Rachel se ha dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba del todo bien con Olivia, ¿sabes? –Su voz suena amortiguada contra la manga de su camisa. –Me ha preguntado si la había notado extraña estos días o si ella me había contado algo, que estaba muy rara desde que volvió de aquella misión y si yo podía saber por qué…

El mutismo voluntario de Astrid es una invitación para que continúe.

-… ¿No te parece gracioso? –Murmura sin una pizca de humor. –Que ella, sin tener la más remota idea de que hay universos paralelos y versiones alternativas de las personas que conocemos, cambiaformas que pueden transformarse en cualquier persona… ella, se haya dado cuenta antes que nosotros, que deberíamos estar alerta a ese tipo de cosas, de que algo no marchaba bien. Es _tan_ gracioso… -Su voz se rompe antes de llegar a los puntos suspensivos, como la cuerda de una guitarra sin afinar, y si Astrid se da cuenta, no da muestras de ello.

-Por favor, dime que no necesitas que te diga que no ha sido culpa tuya, porque no necesitas ser un genio para saber que _no_ es culpa tuya.

El silencio es toda la respuesta que Peter piensa darle y cuando Astrid le mira con el ceño fruncido, no le queda más remedio que responder _"Es mi culpa, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque si no hubiera estado tan entretenido odiando a todo el mundo, tan concentrado en demostrar lo cabreado que estaba con toda esta puta situación y la poca gracia que me hacia volver, podría haber sacado la nariz de mi culo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que la mujer que estaba a mi lado no era nuestra Olivia… y, qué coño, para empezar, Olivia nunca hubiera tenido que ir hasta allí si yo no hubiera necesitado que me salvaran como a una puñetera damisela en apuros. Así que sí, Astrid, ¿todo esto? Culpa mía"._

-Si te guías por esa regla de tres, es culpa de todos, ¿no te parece? Yo también he tardado casi cuatro días en darme cuenta de que Olivia _no era Olivia,_ y además, eres tú el que lo ha descubierto. Todavía podríamos seguir tomándonos el café con ella si no es por ti.

_Es diferente,_ quiere decirle, _es diferente porque yo miré a esa mujer a los ojos y le dije a la cara en qué se diferenciaban._

Parece que se ponen de acuerdo para suspirar, y Peter aprovecha la pausa para murmurar _"No sé cómo pasó, no sé… la perdí de vista durante cinco minutos, cinco putos minutos en los que ella estuvo con Bell mientras Walter y yo intentábamos hacer funcionar aquel maldito chisme dentro de la Casa de la Ópera. Cómo pudieron intercambiarse sin que Bell se diera cuenta, qué coño pasó… No hago más que preguntármelo, y todas las teorías que se me ocurren me llevan a lo mismo, ¿y si hicimos mal en confiar en William Bell? ¿Y si todo era parte de un plan, incluida su muerte? Puede que incluso fingiera su muerte y siga vivo, es posible, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, la máquina que puede destruir este universo lleva su sello, su diseño es inconfundible y hace años que los experimentos de Massive Dynamic huelen a conspiración a gran escala"_ sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Pero Olivia y Walter confiaban en él.

A Peter se le escapa un bufido despectivo.

-Sí, y mira cómo han terminado. Olivia está prisionera en un universo alternativo y Walter tiene tantas probabilidades de permanecer cuerdo como de ganar la lotería.

Astrid parece meditar su respuesta.

-Olivia es uno de los mejores jueces de carácter que he conocido en toda mi vida. Si su instinto la decía que podía confiar en William Bell, entonces nosotros también podemos confiar en él.

-Puede haberse equivocado.

-Puede, pero acertó con John Scott y acertó contigo. –Dice Astrid encogiéndose de hombros y esta vez sí, esta vez Peter tiene que apartar los ojos de la ventana y mirar a los suyos para preguntar un incrédulo _"¿Conmigo?"._ –Sí, contigo. Vio algo en ti que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de ver.

Astrid se pone de pie y le tiende la mano.

-Sea lo que sea lo que Olivia creyó ver en mí… puedo asegurarte que está equivocada.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguar quién de los dos está equivocado. –Murmura, encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Cuándo has crecido tanto, agente Farnsworth?_ Piensa Peter mientras ella le ayuda a levantarse.

-Volvamos dentro, y por favor, ayuda _a tu padre. _–No se molesta en corregirla. –Sé que ahora te resulta difícil, pero si trabajáis juntos, como siempre, puede que consigáis encontrar las puertas que no habéis abierto todavía.

Peter está a punto de asentir, hasta que su cerebro le da una interpretación completamente diferente a sus palabras y la solución evidente le golpea de forma tan repentina que, durante unos segundos, se queda sin respiración.

¿Podría ser?

Esa puerta siempre ha estado delante de sus narices y no se han molestado en intentar abrirla desde entonces, ¿podría ser?

-Joder, Astrid, eso es, ¿y dices que yo soy el genio? ¡Tú sí que lo eres!

Cuando ella le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, Peter sonríe como si lo estuviera.

_**(final del capítulo 3)**_


End file.
